StarClan Torture: Starring Flash and Sloefur
by flash6004
Summary: Flash, Sloefur, and the rest of the Cast have tortured the cats at the Lake. Now, its time to torture STARCLAN! WARNING: involves major LOLZ, C.I.A. troubles, crazy cats with sledgehammers, and randomness. R&R two tails up
1. Chapter 1

**~YEAH! A NEW KITTY-CAT, and an AWESOME FREIND-FELINE! Ok... ok... *sigh***  
><strong>Sandtail: You recive a... plush Sloefur holding a plush sledgehammer!<strong>  
><strong>Fallenshadow: You recive a... plush Flash lighting some TNT!<br>I know, I just made you super happy. ONTO THE STORY THOUGH~**

Flash looked over at her newest castmates: of course there was Sloefur, sadly there was Thunderdash, and there was Smokefang. "So... we're in StarClan?" she asked. "Yeah... sorry for setting the stuido on fire," Sloefur replied.  
>"Why'd you do that?"<br>"I have no idea."  
>"We can GO to the Dark Forest, ya know." said a voice, and Ivypaw walked in with her kitten Venomkit. "No, Ivypaw," Smokefang said, and hit her. "YOU BROKE THE LAW!" screamed Sloefur and she attacked her brother. "WHAT'D I DO?" Smokefang asked once Sloefur pinned him. "Rule 1: Toms do not hit She-Cats. Rule 2: She-Cats, though, hit Toms," Sloefur announced. "Did you memeroize that?" Flash asked. "Rule 2939329301: Never ever take away Venomkit's ba-ba," Sloefur said. Venomkit shuddered with embarrssessment. "HIYA!" screamed a voice behind them. Flash turned and saw a light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes staring at them. "H-hi? Are you Honeyfern?" Flash asked. The she-cat made a face and said, "Sorry, charlie. I'm the one and only... SANDTAIL!" Sloefur said, "Oh, I've heard of you! You love ShadowClan cats, right?" "Yupperies," Sandtail said matter-of-factly. "Well, I'm ShadowClan," announced Sloefur. Sandtail almost killed Sloefur in a hug. "HEY YO! WHAT'S YA NAME... OH, RIGHT! SMOKEFANG! Get out the list and read her personality so these kind peeps can read it!" Flash screamed. Smokefang wiped the spit off his face and said, "Ok... it says, and I quote: 'Sandtail loves shadowclan which mean she looooves blackstarXrussetfur. Causes pain to those who hates shadowclan. Caues painful deadly pain to breezepelt, berrynose, daisy and nightcloud." Sloefur suddenly took out a random sledgehammer and wacked her brother with it. "Ha!" she squeaked. Flash smacked her and said, "Shut up!"<p>

Suddenly a random voice at the door said: "Pizza deilvery." Flash walked towards the door of the new stuido and saw a black tom with a fake mustache on. "Screech of Angry Owl, at your service," said the tom and his fake mustache fell off. Flash slammed the door in his face. Thunderdash asked, "Was that your stalker?" "Well, besides you, yup. WAIT! WHAT IS HE DOING IN STARCLAN?" Flash shouted, and opened the door. Sandtail popped up beside her. "Oohohoh! Look! Meatlovers pizza- oooohhh! He even sent breadsticks!" she squealed. Screech blinked and asked, "Wait- this isn't the Tribe of Endless Hunting." "Says a lot, right?" Flash said. Screech asked, "Can I stay here for a while? Just until this starts to make since?" "No." Flash said, and slammed the door.

**"I love you!"** Screech screamed outside.

Flash blinked, controlling her anger. "I know what she needs," Sandtail said thoughtfully and shoved some pizza in Flash's face. "IT BURNS!" Flash screamed and ran in circles. "I've gots this," Thunderdash said and walked forward. He then applied some fire on her. "THUNDERDASH! YOUR DEAD MEAT!" Flash yowled, then she turned her on-fire head to Sloefur. "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!" Sloefur nodded and pulled a rope. A huge bucket of Kraken (the beer, heh heh) smashed on top of them. Flash, now un-flammable, said, "Phew. Anyway, I met the REAL, BREATHING, UNDERSEA kraken, ya ding-dong." Then she remembered her sworn vengance on Thunderdash, took out a chainsaw, and said, "Hey, Thunderdash..." They roll offstage, fighting. Sloefur, Smokefang, and Sandtail stand around for an awkward silence. Ivypaw finally screams, "THIS SUCKX GURRRL! I'M GONNA GO MURDER SOME STARCLAN CATS!" "Why?" Smokefang asked. "Because if they die, they come back, and I can kill them again!" squeaked Ivypaw and she shoved Venomkit into Sloefur's paws. "What the-" Sloefur stammered, but Ivypaw was already walking out. "Ah, apprentices," Smokefang said. Venomkit snarled, "Hey, Smokefang! Wanna fight?" Smokefang then takes out his Pepper Spray and sprays the kit in the eyes. (I know right? He's a great kit-sitter) Venomkit, though, claws off one ear from Smokefang. "WHAT THE **** IS WRONG WITH THIS ****ING KIT OF THAT WAS BORNE BY A SKANKISH ****ER!" Smokefang screamed, cussing and his ear fell to the ground. "Ivypaw is no SKANK!"roared Flash and she attacked, randomly appering, covered in blood and chainsaw parts in her fur. Thunderdash follows, covered in blood and a lampshade over his head. A random fight broke out, and Sandtail finally grabs Thunderdash and presses a knife to his throat. "Now, shut up or else I GET STABBY!" Sandtail hissed. Sloefur said, "Now drop the knife..." Suddenly she sniffed the air and asked, "Does anyone else feel like they're swimming in ear blood?" "That's because we are..." Flash vomited. Venomkit squeaked, "Its amazing! Tigerstar will be so proud that I shed this much blood!" "We've got to get Smokefang to the doctor," said Sandtail.

Let me discribe the seen: cats covered in blood, one flame-colored she-cat holding a black ear in her paw, and a small kitten that keeps squealing: "Blood, glorious blood!" Suddenly Thunderdash started randomly singing: "Girl please ecuse me, I'm common on too strong! My girlfreinds' outta town and your boyfriend's on vacation, and he don't have too knooww!" Sloefur smacked him and they waited in the waiting room at the doctor's office. "OMG!" squeaked Sloefur suddenly. "What?" Flash looked up from the candy machine. Taking a bite of jerky, she spat, "Hospitle food SUCKS!" "Yeah, but their Wi-Fi is awesome," Thunderdash said while he and Venomkit watched Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig on Youtube. "It says in the Cat magazine that Mistystar's deputy was really her kitten!"  
>"That's amazing!"<br>"Wow!"  
>"Never would've guessed!"<br>"I like cheese." They all looked at Venomkit, whom had said that. Sandtail asked, "What kind of cheese?" "You know that one kind of cheese, that is white but it has yellow spots? That kind of cheese," he said. "I think he's lost it," muttered Thunderdash.

Suddenly Ivypaw burst into the Hosptial with a dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes. "You with Hawkfrost again?" Flash asked. Hawkfrost nodded and they both sat beside the kit. IN REAL LIFE, Tallstar is the father of Venomkit, but Venomkit likes Hawkfrost better. Suddenly Hawkfrost said, "Wanna blow this place up?" "Sure, honey-pie," purred Ivypaw, but Flash grabbed the TNT from Hawkfrost and ate it. "What is wrong with you?" Hawkfrost asked. "Can't... let... you blow it up! Plus, have you tried TNT? My StarClan, its awesome!" Flash said. Hawkfrost ate a stick and they shared it. BOOM. BOOM. Flash coughed up blood and said, "NEVER MIND! I PERFER HOSTPITAL FOOD!" She then ran towards the snack machine, and she would jump up and BOOM. Huh. Go figure.

SUDDENLY...

Screech burst through the wall (wow! you must be thinking) and screamed, "HELP ME! A CRAZY SHE-CAT IS CHASING ME!" That's when a familar she-cat lunged forward and tackled him. "Screech! PLAY TAG WITH ME OR YOU GET CRUSHED!" screamed the she-cat. Sandtail perked up and said, "OMS, is that Kofoot? I remember her from FSSCD!" Kofoot looked up and squealed, "FLASH!" Then she tackled Flash and eagerly squeaked, "Wanna play tag with me and Screech?" She turned and saw Screech trying to escape. With a loud squeal, she lunged forward and landed on his back. "OUCH!" he screeched and jumped. She released her claws and fell beside him. "Your funny!" she squeaked. Screech's back was bleeding and he looked at Flash. Flash said, "Hi!" and ran forward. She slammed her paws into his throat and then her body jumped up and the evil BOOM happened. Sandtail squeaked and lunged forward, and the three began to maul the black tom. Screech ran back and forth and fell and they would just keep clawing and squealing as though this was a funny game. THEN SUDDENLY...  
>"HEY YOU! SMOKEFANG'S EAR IS FIXED!" yelled a tabby doctor and they shoved half-awake Smokefang into the waiting room. Sloefur greeted him with a hard smack across the head with her sledgehammer. Smokefang rubbed his temple and then he said, "Can we go home now?" "WAIT! PLEASE, PLEASE, FLASH CAN WE GO AND MEET RUSSETFUR?" squealed Sandtail. "Fine."<p>

Flash and Sloefur dropped Sandtail off at Russetfur's. Russetfur walked out and Sandtail squeaked, "I LOVE YOU! I LOVE SHADOWCLAN!" Russetfur fell on the sidewalk from the force of Sandtail's scream, and Sandtail sat and said, "Tell me the first moment you loved Blackstar!" Flash wasn't going to mention how she had tortured Blackstar before on the show, so... yah... "Well, I guess it was on a ShadowClan patrol when he was Blackfoot. We were walking with Rowanpaw and Tawnypaw-" Sloefur suddenly screamed, "I just reliazed something! HULA IS NOT THE WAY YOU THINK ITS SPELT!" "Really?" asked Thunderdash. "You betcha! So anyway-" Sloefur began, but Sandtail got super angry and grabbed rope and tied Sloefur to a tree. They drove off with Russetfur and left Sloefur there. Sloefur sighed, "Oh well. 99 bottles of I-hate-Sandtail's-ShadowClan-love, 99 bottles of..."

**HALF AN HOUR LATER...**

Sloefur's voice was hoarse but she kept singing: "2 bottles of I-hate-Sandtail's-ShadowClan-love, 2 bottles of... Hey! Thanks for untieing me!" She turned around and saw her worst nightmere: Ashfur. "YOU SHOULD BE IN THE F****ING DARK FOREST! YOU TRIED TO MURDER JAYFEATHER, HOLLYLEAF, SQUIRRELFLIGHT, AND FREAKIN' LIONBLAZE! I KEEL YOU!" She lunged forward, took out her sledgehammer, and attacked.

**~So... what'cha think? Flash and the Cast are most likely going to torture the... DEAD cats! Fun, right?~**

**Allegiances: **

**Hosts:  
>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:  
>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Ivypaw- silver-and-white she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Venomkit- black tom-kit with silver stripes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**

**~Whoever replies first gets... A PLUS THUNDERDASH BEING KILLED BY FLASH and the second reviewer shall get A PLUS KOFOOT ATTACKING SCREECH!~**


	2. Cats Get Turned Into Turtles

**~Whoop! An awesome review, and a suckish review. SO! ONTO THE PRIZES! *crowd cheers***  
><strong>Stormyfang502: You recive a... PLUS THUNDERDASH GETTING KILLED BY FLASH!<strong>  
><strong>Flaming like Charizard: Since you gave me the crappy review, you get a potatoe chip. Hey, at least I gave you something. That is... IF your reading.<strong>  
><strong>AND Sandtail: You get a surprise plussie! A... PLUS BLACKSTAR WITH RUSSETFUR!~<strong>

Flash was singing: "Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, driftin' through the wind? Do you ever feel-" Sloefur walked up to her and smacked her with her sledgehammer. "WHAT THE HECK!" Flash screamed. Sloefur said, "Shut up. I hate Katy Per-" Then suddenly Thunderdash ran forward, pinned her against the wall, and growled, "What did you say?" "I HATE KATY PERRY! THERE, CAN YOU HERE!" Sloefur shouted in his ear. Hawkfrost walked over and said, "Shut UP! StarClan, I don't even belong here and I still love the DARK FOREST!" Ivypaw squealed behind him. Venomkit rolled his eyes and then finally Flash said, "Me, Venomkit, and Sloefur are going to hunt down Darkstripe and try to bring him back here. Then we will begin the torture!"

So they ran towards the Dark Forest. Venomkit knew the place pretty well. There was glowing fungus and dark trees. Blood stained EVERYTHING. No joke. "Darkstripe stays in his Man Cave," Venomkit explained, "Watching T.V. and he steals the kits of the Dark Forest for his... perv needs. I don't know. But I DID manage to escape!" Venomkit puffed out his chest and walked strait up to a strange-looking cave. Flash said, "You sure this is safe?" "Of course!" Venomkit announced. Flash replied, "...I'm scared." Suddenly a very drunk looking Tigerstar stumbled outside. He hiccuped, "HI FREINDS!" And gave them a huge hug full of wet fur and wine. Venomkit squeaked, "Unkie Tigger!" Tigerstar laughed and then passed out. Sloefur shook herself, walked over, and took out his wallet. "Sloefur!" Flash cried. "What?" replied her slow-witted friend. She slipped the wallet into her jacket and they ran inside the cave. Inside had colorful posters saying things like: UNICORNS RULE! and I THINK I SAW A PUTTY CAT! Flash saw Darkstripe sleeping in a chair, his fur ruffled, his mouth dripping with pineapple juice. Suddenly a cat behind them squeaked: "HELLO!" It was a spotted brown she-cat with a lighter belly. "HI!" she squeaked again. Flash was so scared she fired her machine gun. Darkstripe woke up and screamed, "NO! NOT CEDARLEAF!" Flash tilted her head to one side and asked, "Who is Cedarleaf?" "NO!" Darkstripe screamed and then his eyes turned blood red. Venomkit simply walked up behind him and wacked him in the head. Darkstripe crumbled to the floor. "I think that we should catnap a ShadowClan cat!" squeaked Sloefur. "Why?" asked Venomkit. Sloefur yelled, "BECAUSE!" Rubbing her head, Flash said, "StarClan. Fine!" They then let Sandtail, Kofoot, and Smokefang do the next job.

Smokefang said, "Wanna catnap... Flametail?" "Of course!" squeaked Sandtail. "Wait! FLAMETAIL'S DEAD? I haven't gotten that far in the books!" snarled Kofoot. "Whatever. Lets go!" announced Smokefang.

Back at the stuido, Flash was hitting Darkstripe over and over with a baseball bat. "Did you know that in Greek mythology, Ares's's's's's's's-" Thunderdash was saying, sitting on a chair and reading books. "GET ON WITH IT!" yowled Sloefur. "Fine. Ares's Roman Form was Mars!" squealed Thunderdash. "... and we should care because?" asked Sloefur while she smacked Darkstripe with her sledgehammer. "Did you know that a guinea pig can live off its own poop?" asked Thunderdash. Flash looked at him and sighed, "OMS, that's gross." "Yeah, considering you were named after-" Thunderdash began, but Sloefur shoved metal down his throat. "Ok, I'm tired of this crap. I DON'T WANT TO LIVE ANYMORE!" screamed Thunderdash. Thunderdash grabbed some rope to hang himself, but Sloefur took it from him and tossed it. "Use this!" she growled and threw him some tape. Several minutes later, Thunderdash was tied up in tape. "HELP ME SO I CAN COMMENCE MY DEATH!" he squeaked. Sloefur told Flash, "Use scissors." Flash lifted the scissors and said, "Ohhh! Scissors! WHO WOULD'VE GUESSED? Whoops!" She flung the scissors across the room. "THAT'S A TERRIBLE IDEA!" yowled Thunderdash and he started to roll. Suddenly Kofoot, Sandtail, Flametail, and Smokefang walked in. Flametail looked annoyed because Sandtail was hugging him, but he sat down. "Hey, I'm strait again," Flametail announced proudly.

There was a huge gasp, and Darkstripe gasped, "Wow! I remember when you were supposed to be engaged with Kestrelflight on the show! GIVE US THE DETAILS!" They all huddled around him- Darkstripe even- and waited. "Well," Flametail began, "At the wedding, which you guys and Flash6004 did not attend, his WindClan kin were SO rude. They kept getting all cheery and screaming. Then that jerk Harespring ran up and knocked me down. My whole ShadowClan family went into this war, with real guns and everything. That's when I noticed Heathertail. StarClan, she looked fine. And then I was strait. The End." Sandtail was writing down on her paw: KILL HEATHERTAIL. Flash windened her eyes and said cheerfully, "I'll join you!" Flametail stopped what he was doing- which, at the time was staring at Sloefur as she shoved two turtles into the sink- and said, "When do we get onto the show?" "Well, since I've recived 0 dares, we shall be playing... TURTLE RACING!" Flash screamed. Flametail and Darkstripe cast each other uneasy glances. Smokefang grabbed a microphone and said, "First turtle is... my StarClan, Sloefur, why'd you pick this name?... is Potter of Harry. Thunderdash's turtle is... my god, its Zues. And then Flash's turlte is Lazer. Nice. DARKSTRIPE SHALL BE CHANGED into a TURTLE and be called... Stripe of Darkness."

Stripe of Darkness, the turtle/cat, turned and glared at Smokefang. Then he reached very slowly into his shell and brought out a gun. But then Smokefang changed Flametail into a turtle and named him Flames in the Tail. "You... are... stupid," growled Stripe of Darkness. Flames in the Tail laughed slowly and said, "You... sound... emo..." "So... do... you... you... piece... of... fox... dung...!" snarled Stripe of Darkness. "GET THIS TURTLE RACE STARTED!" screamed Smokefang and the turtles where off.

**SIX HOURS LATER...**

"And it looks like Lazer has won... finally," Smokefang said and changed everyone back into cats. "Great. Now I have a strange feeling on eating bugs," said Sloefur. "Well, then. Your back to normal," Smokefang joked, which Sloefur rewarded him with a good club on the head with her sledgehammer. "I'M AFRAID that's all the time we have," said Flash, and the camera went black.

**Allegiances: Hosts:  
>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:  
>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Ivypaw- silver-and-white she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Venomkit- black tom-kit with silver stripes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**


	3. Curiosity Killed The Cat & Berrynose

**~Plushie Time!  
>Flash: Wait, what?<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: PLUSSIE! *hugs plussie*<strong>  
><strong>Flash: We have plushies?<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash: I told you like 43 times yesterday.<strong>  
><strong>Flash: Whatever. Anyway, hand me my script! *Sloefur hands her script* Ok... today's winner is SANDTAIL! She recives a free trip to the Clans. Stay in the ShadowClan hotel, meet Blackstar... wait... How much of this is coming out of my pay check?<br>Sloefur: ANYWAY... Go to the lake, beat Firestar with sticks, and much, much more!~**

Flash screamed, "OMG WHY IS MY BROTHER HERE!" Sloefur, her ears clawed from "playing" with Venomkit, said, "I have no idea. He just met me." A black tom with glowing red eyes sat in the couch calmy, as though cats fight everyday is common. "So... Demonheart, how are things?" asked Flash. Demondheart licked his bloodstained claws and said, "I almost caught Zuespaw!" Flash squealed, "OMG! REALLY?" Demonheart began to explain his tale while Sloefur got bored and went towards Smokefang and Sandtail. "Lets go catnapp... Thistleclaw!"

After a tale of treachery, evilness, and potatoes, Demonheart finished his wonderful tale. Flash clapped and noticed her friends were gone. "What the heck?" she muttered. "So, how are things with you, Flashheart?" Demonheart asked. "DON'T CALL ME MY WARRIOR NAME, GOD!" yowled Flash. "Fine." Suddenly the rest of the cats burst through the doors, with Thistleclaw tied up and growling. "Today, repeating: 0 dares. SO we shall test this out: Did Curiosity Kill the Cat?" asked Flash, staring at the camera. Suddenly the channel was changed to the news. The news-cat, Sunstar, was reporting: "The dangerous prisoner Demonheart has escaped jail. Here's Hawkheart with the news." Suddenly Hawkheart popped in front of the camera. "Today's weather is-" began Hawkheart, but suddenly the Crew ran up to him and asked, "Wanna open this box?" "No," said Hawkheart. "Fine, then!" They ran and ran with the box. They asked StarClan cats if they wanted to open teh box, and they'd say no. Finally they found stupid ol' Goosefeather. Goosefeather was yelling at the sky, "WHY DO YOU JUST STAND THERE AND STARE AT ME! MAKE IT RAIN PEACHES!" The sky did not reply. Flash asked, jutting the box into his chest, "Wanna open the box?" "Sure," Goosefeather said. He opened the lid and a twenty-foot long cobra slithered out. It wrapped itself on his head and started biting him. Screaming, Goosefeather ran off. "Yup. Damn Curiostoy DID kill the cat... or maybe it was the cobra. Either way, that was AWESOME," squeaked Demonheart and he took out a bottle of blood and drank it. "Now, lets see if Berrynose can survive if we throw him off a cliff!" said Flash. "But he's not dead," argued Sloefur. "Give me a sec," Flash said and took out her machine gun.

Berrynose was dreaming. The dream was not full of mirriors where he could see himself, but it was misty. "Hey!" Berrynose yowled. Suddenly a flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes, holding a machine gun, walked towards him. "Hello," she said, "I'm..." She thought for a moment. "Flashheart. Come, come," she purred and led him towards a table. The table had rose petals and romantic stuff. When Berrynose turned to sit, she started shooting. "Ha, ha, you son of a b****!" she screamed and bullets cut through his back and killed him.

Flash sat down, back in StarClan. "He should be coming... three... two... one," she reported and Berrynose appeared. They grabbed him and tossed him off a cliff. "Hmmm..." Flash said until she heard a splat. Then she beamed, "I just saved the Clans! By killing Berrynose! WHOOP-HOOP!" Then the camera went black.

**Allegiances: **

**Hosts:  
>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:  
>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Ivypaw- silver-and-white she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Venomkit- black tom-kit with silver stripes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**

**~Send in dares for ANY cat at all! Oh, yeah... and Russetfur and another mystery cat is going to become a co-host! Whoop!~**


	4. Flash Gets High On Sugar

**~Demonheart: WHY IS THERE CATS THAT LOOK STARVED AND ARE STITCHING PLUSHIES? *stops and hugs a mini-copy of himself* Cute!  
>Flash: Well, bro-of-mine, that is because we need plushies.<br>Demonheart: *hugs his plushie***  
><strong>Kofoot pops in front of the camera and squeaks: Because fried pickles are awesome, Sandtail recives a crate of fried pickles AND she gets... a knocked-out Blackstar! Whoop!~<strong>

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" squealed Sandtail as she ran in circles. "What is wrong with you?" muttered Thunderdash as he and Venomkit stared at her. "RUSSETFUR IS BEING MADE A CO-HOST!" yowled Sandtail and she grinned like a maniac. Flash and Sloefur barged into the stuido, carrying Russetfur in a headlock with them. "Our new co-host!" announced Flash and she dropped Russetfur. Sandtail attacked and hugged Russetfur. Flash, taken aback at this, jumped on top of the Beanbag Pile and announced, "Venomkit shall become the new co-host, so he needs his warrior name!" The cats gathered around.  
>Flash announced, "Venomkit, do you promise to torture cats and obey my laws?"<br>"I do." Venomkit said.  
>"Then by the powers of the plushie, I name you Venomstrike. We thank you for your bloodlust and your craziness, and welcomes you a full co-host for my show."<p>

Flash said and rested a tuna fish on top of Venomstrike's head. Venomstrike beamed and ate the fish respectfully and then said, "May I capture Thistleclaw?" "Of course, my young warrior," Flash said, "Take Demonheart, Sandtail, and Russetfur with you. The rest of us, go and fetch me some more bullets for my machine gun and some flies for Lazer!" Flash announced. "Who's Lazer?" gasped Smokefang. "My turtle. NOW HURRY! He gets very cranky when he's unfed!" Flash screamed.

Well... since Sandtail was most likely having a better time than Smokefang, I'll talk about her. Anyway, they ran through the Dark Forest (again). Venomstrike said, "OK, Thistleclaw likes to flirt with Ivypool, so he'll be in the training center. Come on!" He led them to the training center and saw Ivypool lifting weights. "One... two...!" she grumbled. Thistleclaw was drooling over her and flirting: "Hey, girl. StarClan seemed to have let out an angle, 'cause you ended up here." "Thistleclaw, that is awful," Sandtail said loudly. Russetfur agreed and they both walked over. Russetfur lifted up her club and smashed it against Thistleclaw's head. Thistleclaw then fell asleep. "Talking coyotes and Bugs Bunny. Meow, meow, meow..." Thistleclaw murmured in his sleep. Suddenly Icypaw dashed up and gasped, "God... ok, ok. I'm now Icyfrost, by the way, and we've gots to hurry to the stuido. Thunderdash is getting mauled by Flash." Demonheart took out his bottle and said, "Blood! LETS GO!"  
>Flash attacked Thunderdash. They rolled, fighting with pixie sticks and knives, until they were covered in blood and pixie sticks. "Told you she digged me," Thunderdash panted to Smokefang. Sandtail barged in and pulled Thistleclaw in. "Aw, look at him sleeping all peacefully," said Sloefur. Flash got in his face and screamed, "THISTLECLAW WAKE UP! THIS IS YOUR WORSE NIGHTMERE BLUESTAR AND YOU HAVE TO DO TWENTY LAPS IN THE FOREST!" Thistleclaw lunged up and yelled, "I HATE YOU!" Then he saw Flash and remembered that Bluestar was dead in StarClan. Russetfur lifted up a bag of gummy bears and said, "We brought snacks!" Flash ate them all- without sharing! The nerve!- and then she said, "Ooooohhhh! Oooooohhhh! Take it off! Right now! Take it off! Right now! Take it off! Ooohhh! Take it off! Right now! Take it-" "Stop singing Ke$hia!" yelled Thunderdash. Flash, being now high on candy, started rolling on the floor and cackling like a maniac. Sloefur looked over at Thistleclaw and said, "Ok. Today we will be testing you in a room with Flash and see who wins!" Thistleclaw said, "What?" Then they shoved them into a room. Flash took out her machine gun, grabbed the sack of bullets in her teeth and opened it, and pointed her gun at Thistleclaw. "Any last words?" hissed Flash. "Yeah. When I was little, I started fires," Thistleclaw announced. Flash then shot several times and Thistleclaw woke up in Dark Forest.<p>

Icyfrost said, "Let us do something else now?" Flash found a package of pure sugar and drank it- WITHOUT SHARING. Then she grabbed her wallet and ran outside, screaming: "THIS IS SPARTA!" "OMS... what are we going to do now?" asked Russetfur and she sat down on the couch. "Hmmmmmmm... let's do a song-fic!" said Sloefur.

_"We could pretend that airplanes in the night sky are shooting stars,_  
><em>I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now!"<em>

They then started to sing something else.

_"Just dance! Gonna be ok! Just-"_ They began, but then Flash burst through the wall. She ran in circles before she passed out. Sloefur screamed, "NO! FLASH! WHO'S GONNA HELP ME CREATE CHOAS! WHO WILL HELP ME DESTORY STARCLAN? WHO WILL HELP ME START RANDOMNESS? WHO WILL SCRATCH MY BACK!" She screamed and tipped her head back and started to cry. "Dude, she's not dead," Demonheart said. Viperstrike poked Flash with a stick and Demonheart said, "We need to move the body." "Yeah, on the couch," said Russetfur. "But then she'll be in the way," Thunderdash argued. Suddenly Flash moaned, "Cops... potatoes... Sonic the Hedgehog..." Then she woke up and said, "Why are you staring at me? WHO DREW A MUSTACHE ON MY FACE?" "No one," said Sandtail, quickly shoving her marker into her jacket. Flash narrowed her eyes and then said, "Well... wait... TIGERSTAR?"

**~Mysterious...~**

**Allegiances: **

**Hosts:  
>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:  
>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)  
>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**~I changed Ivypaw into Icyfrost, but now I own her. I just got confused all the time so I renamed her.~**


	5. ShortShorts and AwesomeClan

**~Just a quick chapter~**

"OMG! Why did you buy this?" screamed Flash at Demonheart. Demonheart lifted up his short-shorts and said, "They're awesome, that's why." "Dude... it looks like a Speedo! Send them back," argued Flash.  
>"NO."<br>"YES!"  
>"NO!"<br>"YES!"  
>"NO!"<br>"NO!"  
>"YES, AND THAT'S FINAL!" screamed Demonheart, then he clamped his paws over his mouth. Suddenly Sloefur walked in with short-shorts on and a short white tank top. Flash closed her eyes and sighed. "God," she muttered. Sandtail walked in with short-shorts and a black tank top on. Russetfur followed, matching Sandtail. Viperstrike walked in with black short-shorts on. "Who likes short-shorts?" sang Sloefur. The others sang: "We like short-shorts!" Demonheart joined in on the song, and Flash said, "ENOUGH WITH THE ****ING SHORT-SHORTS!" "Oh, come on. We're going to the beach! WERE THE SHORT-SHORTS!" yelled Sandtail and she lifted up some short-shorts. "No," Flash argued. "SHORT-SHORTS!" yelled Icyfrost. Flash sighed; knowing no one would take her side. Suddenly Lionstar walked in, with short-shorts. "As leader of AwesomeClan, I command you to were short-shorts!" he announced. Flash sighed and obeyed.<p>

**~Sorry, I had this idea and I'm terrible at remembering ideas. What'cha think? Oh, yeah. Lionstar is now joining the cast because... well, he's Flash's leader so he can make her do stuff!**

**Allegiances: **

**Hosts:  
>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Lionstar- huge golden tabby tom with a ripped ear and amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:  
>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<br>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin Hunter/Flash6004)  
>Viperstrike- black tom with silver stripes<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)  
>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**~Wanna be in AwesomeClan? PM me!~**


	6. When Snapping Turtles Attack IN CARS!

**~Whoop! I LOVE MY FANS!  
>Flash: Gurl, shut up.<strong>  
><strong>Fine... fine... ANYWAY, I'm giving plushies to everyone! Sandtail recives... a plush BLACKSTAR! Fallenshadow recives... a plush KOFOOT KILLING SCREECH!<strong>  
><strong>The Flower Bookworm recives a... PLUSH SLOEFUR AND FLASH!<strong>  
><strong>And finally, Stormyfang you recive a plush... VENOMSTRIKE! *crowd cheers*<br>Thank you, and I've recived an awesome dare for Thistleclaw!~**

Flash was fighting with Sloefur over the computer. "Get off it!" screamed Sloefur. "Never!" yelled Flash. They fought until Demonheart, behind the camera, huffed and muttered, "We are LIVE!" They stopped fighting and looked over. Flash shook herself and said, "Thanks, bro. Anyway, today we have a new kit! Venomstrike, will you please hand me my script?" Venomstrike, whom was snarling at Thunderdash, turned and said, "Fine. Here." She read it: "Name: Sweetkit/Storm Description: cream fur with pale red stripes hot pink eyes. (you know how you said in the first ever episode about flash's eyes able to be purple because it's not real life well I've seen a cat with violet eyes) Personality: A small very very cute kit who can get away with anything she wants because she is so cute and can even get cats to do stuff for her. But when she is alone with Thunderdash (Who she hates) she ties him up and hangs him over a pit of lava stuff like that but no one believes thunderdash because she has worked her cute powers on the crew maybe some cats would be jealous of her and try to get her... don't know." Finally an adorable cream-colored she-kit walked in, blinking her hot pink eyes. "Hi," she meowed. "Ahhhhhhhhh..." squealed the cats. "Lame," Demonheart growled. "Why don't you like cute things?" Lionstar asked. Demonheart narrowed his eyes and growled, "Read my name."

Flash said, "OK! Kofoot, since your creator wanted this dare, you have to drive the car!" "What?" Kofoot was still staring at Creamkit. Flash walked over and pulled her to Thistleclaw, who was tied in a potatoe sack. "Help us shove him in the car boot," grumbled Thunderdash. "Ok. BOYS! Come help Thunderdash!" yelled Flash and the she-cats leaned against the walls and watched. Kofoot and Sloefur jumped into the front seats and started the car. They drove towards a cliff. "OMG! WHAT IS LAZER DOING IN HERE?" screamed Sloefur. Kofoot started screaming and they turned. The snapping turtle was hissing at them. "How are we going to save him?" yelled Sloefur. "Well, I'm not, YOU are!" Kofoot said and jumped out of the door. She rolled and landed safely beside the Crew. "OMG! SLOEFUR!" screamed Flash and Creamkit. "Jinx," Flash said. Russetfur and Sandtail stared as Flash ran as fast as possible towards the car. She slammed against the door and pulled herself through the window. Sloefur was screaming and Lazer was biting her. "Help!" she shouted. Flash grabbed Lazer and smacked the turtle, "Bad boy! Bad!" Then she remembered the cliff. She dived at Sloefur and they both flew out of the windows. They watched as the car went over the cliff, Thistleclaw still inside. "Let's make a quick prayer," said Flash. The Cast walked up and they all bowed their heads for a split second, then Flash said, "Ok. Let's hurry it up!" They walked back to the stuido.

They all sat in the stuido. Venomstrike suddenly popped up and screamed, "OMG! I NEED TO BUY ORE OIL!" "Why?" asked Demonheart. "Because. Just... uh... THUNDERDASH! Stay here and watch Creamkit," Venomstrike said, and they all walked out of the stuido. Creamkit turned and looked at him. Five minutes later, she had tied him up over a pot of lava. Thunderdash screamed, "WHAT THE HECK!" Suddenly Screech walked in whistling, saw Creamkit, and asked, "Lightning that Flashes in Storm?" "No," Creamkit said. Screech whistled and then walked off. Suddenly everybody burst through the walls and Creamkit used her cute powers to distract them from Thunderdash. Thunderdash fell and Sloefur welcomed him with a good wack with the sledgehammer. Suddenly Demonheart yelled, "OMG! ASHFUR!" Ashfur burst into the stuido- why does this keep happening?- and said, "GIVE ME THE GUMMY WORMS!" "What gummy worms?" asked Smokefang. "GIVE ME THE GUMMY WORMS!" he screeched and dived at Smokefang. Sloefur attacked and yelled, "No one hurts my brother but ME!" She took out her sledgehammer and hit him over and over on the head. "GUMMY WORMS!" he screamed and started to run. Hollyleaf suddenly rammed herself out of NOWHERE into him. "Give me back the gummy worms you stole!" she screeched. They rolled out of the stuido. "Wow, that was random." Flash said. Then she turned and said, "Well... if I get some more dares, it'll be longer. For. Any. Cat. Exclamation point. Hope you liked yo' plushies, ya!" "When did you go gansta?" asked Sloefur, walking up to her dressed up like a "gangsta". Flash just shook her head and turned the camera off.

**Allegiances: **

**Hosts:  
>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:  
>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Creamkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004) Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)**

**~SEND IN DARES! Sorry. Just... SEND IN DARES! Sorry. I need some dares~**


	7. Judge Flash and Justin Bieber

**~Repeating: Fans=awesome. Sorry. I LOVE GOOD REVIEWS! And Fallenshadow962 has AWESOME DARE IDEAS! *sigh* But, I made a flaw... CREAMKIT is SWEETKIT. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway... onto the story!~**

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING TEXT HAS JUSTIN BIEBER (if you like him, skip this chappie and don't hate me)**

Tigerstar ran towards Flash. "I NEED TO GO TO COURT!" he yelled. Flash slowly wiped the spit off her face and said, "Why? Who'd you kill this time?" Tigerstar's eyes darted back and forth and he said, "Uh... nobody. BUT I need to take Scourge to court for killing me! Can you be the judge?" Flash beamed, "OK!"

"OBJECTION YOUR HONOR!" Scourge yelled at Flash, whom had found a fake beard and was really enjoying the court. She nodded and said, "What now?" Scourge said, "Tigerstar's little brat Hawkfrost told me to kill him!" "HAWKFROST WASN'T EVEN BORN YET!" Tigerstar screamed so loud some cats in the jury exploaded randomly. Suddenly Hawkfrost, who was the proccecuter or something, said, "I like apples." Flash the Judge said, "Scourge, Hawkfrost... isn't that bright. He COULDN'T have told you to kill him." "Oh... well, then. Graystripe told me too!" Scourge yowled. Flash stroked her fake beard so hard it fell off and landed lamely on the floor. "Excuse me, Your Honor, but may I add something?" asked Sloefur. "Yes," Flash said. Sloefur stood and said, "Hello. I'm an idiot with a stupid job. I like pickles and am planning on killing the Tribe. May the court read that back?" Screech took out the paper he had just typed and said, "Hello. I'm an idiot with a stupid job. I like pickles and am planning on killing the Tribe... Sloefur? Can you read minds?" Screech asked. "Uh... I refuse to answer," said Sloefur. Flash said, "FINE! LISTEN TO ME OR MORE CATS WILL RANDOMLY EXPLOAD! Scourge, you will be going BACK alive as a soft kittypet known as Fluffy!"

"Fluffffffffffffffffffffffffy!" Tigerstar laughed. "!" said Flash. (say it aloud like Flash, its fun)

Flash then began to dance the Monster Mash as Scourge was changed into a fluffy black kitten. The words **JUDGE FLASH** appeared on-screen.

Flash then changed into her gym clothes. "Lets go find Berrynose," she said. They ran towards the appartments where they saw something they did NOT want to see: lettuce. HEALTH FOOD. Evil... Flash then saw fat Berrynose sprawled on the couch, eating pizza, watching T.V. Flash took out her megaphone and yelled in it, "LET'S GO!" They poofed him in the track of DOOM! (you see? you add the word "doom" and everything turns funny) Berrynose, the fat, obese tom looked over at them like they were crazy... which they were. Sandtail said, "Ok... just run the track. Simple." Then she started to try to lick her elbow. The cats looked at her like so: O.o and O_O Then they all tried to lick their elbows. Flash finally said, "RUN! BERRYNOSE, RUN!" He started running down the track and spikes of DOOM rammed into his sides. Creamy fur went flying, and he screamed but kept running. Flash started an airal attack in planes: dropping bombs, chainsaws, monkeys with knives, and LMFAO (which really wasn't a torture, I just have their song in my head) Sloefur, the little singin' machine, started singing "Sexy and I know it". Flash slapped her head and then yelled into the megaphone: "BERRYNOSE, KEEP A' RUNNING!" Berrynose was half-way done when crocadiles came out of the sky and grabbed him. "DEATH ROLL!" yelled Sandtail and Kofoot happily. The crocs bit and aimed for the neck, and Berrynose hissed and lashed his little stump of a tail (oh, yeah. Berrynose was REAL smart in his kithood). Sweetkit bounced up and down and started saying, "GO CROCS!" Finally, Berrynose escaped the reptilas of doom and then he ran into the worse torture yet (if you are a Justin Bieber fan, I suggest not to read this. Like, scip a paragraph or so.) Justin Bieber. "Hey, girrl!" said the girl. (I believe he is) Berrynose screamed and tried to run away, but he was singing: "Baby, baby, baby oohhhh!" Berrynose's ears bled and his eyes popped out. Flash said, "Oh. I almost feel sorry for him." So she took out tranquilizer (see, I'm being nice to Justine Bieber but I really want her to use her machine gun) and shot the music-gurrrrrrrrll. Berrynose ran and ran until he reached the finished line, where he fell and died of a heart attack. "Oh, well. He won't be missed," Flash announced and they walked back to the stuido.

Sweetkit then attacked Thunderdash. Lionstar smirked and thought:_ "Man, I wonder when those cats are getting back from the store."_

Lol (wait, did I just type this outloud?)

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)  
>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>


	8. Unsalted Potatoe Chips THE HORROR!

**~Flash: Do you think that I should make a Warriors IM story?**  
><strong>Jayfeather: Well, I bet that the reviews should say so.<strong>  
><strong>Flash: How do you know?<strong>  
><strong>Jayfeather: I know EVERYTHING!<strong>  
><strong>Flash: *shoving him* Stop showing off!<br>****Sloefur: *pressing a knife against Jayfeather's neck* SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
>Jayfeather: Flash doesn't own Harry Potter, Spiderman, Berrynose, or Lionblaze but she does own the following characters in the Allegiances~<strong>

* * *

><p>Flash ran into the stuido with a cape, big glasses, and a lightning mark on her forehead. "I AM FLASH POTTER!" she yelled and ran back and forth. Sloefur squeaked and said, "What the...?" Flash pointed her two paws at Thunderdash and said, "Lovus, cornus!" Suddenly Thunderdash's eyes turned into hearts and he ran towards Flash and said, "You want to come with me to dinner?" Flash blinked and looked through her spell book. "CRAP!" she yowled. "What?" asked Sloefur.<br>"I cast the love spell on him!" Flash yelped once Thunderdash hugged her. "SWEETKIT HELP!" Sweetkit raced forward, sucker punched Thunderdash, and then Sandtail said, "Cool." "Kofoot, Sandtail, Viperstrike! Go and get Berrynose and Lionblaze!"

Berrynose and Lionblaze argued once they got into the stuido. "I think that I'm too sexy for my shirt," growled Berrynose. "But you wear no shirt," said Lionblaze. "Explains a lot!" said Berrynose. "Guys! I had a dare on my mind all day! Lionblaze, you have to be tied to a pole and Berrynose has to kiss BOTH Cinderheart and Heathertail while you watch!" Flash announced. Before Lionblaze could protest, Sloefur handcuffed him against the pole, which burst from the ground randomly. Cinderheart and Heathertail burst into the stuido and immeditaly started fighting. Berrynose said, "Watch well, Lionblaze." Then he walked towards the she-cats and kissed them. They both looked at him and poliety asked Flash for some knives. Flash, though, handed them swords. "I KEEL YOU!" they roared and charged. Sloefur slid beside Lionblaze and flirted, "So... come here often?" Lionblaze said, "Please go away." Sloefur growled and slunk into the shadows; marking on her checklist of how to make Lionblaze love her: Kill Heathatail and Cindyheart. "Release them," said Flash and she snapped her fingers. They stared at her. She was dressed up like Spiderman. She shot webs out her paws and flew off into the sunset, with Thunderdash running after her, screaming: "I LOVE YOU!"

Suddenly Sloefur asked, "Wait... where did this mysterious note come from?" She read it outloud:

_Yo Flash,  
>Me, Lionstar, Demonheart, and Icyfrost were attacked by some doctors.<br>They are keeping us in Sunny Fields' Mental Inc.  
>Save us. THEY HAVE NO FRIED PICKLES OR PIE! REALLY! HELP!<br>Bye,  
>Kofoot<em>

_PS: Oh, yeah. Just send us some TNT_

Sloefur announced, "Will do!"

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Lionstar- huge golden tabby tom with a ripped ear and amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Flash: ANSWER MY QUESTION AND REVIEW... AND WHY IS THIS IN CAP LOCKS!<br>Jayfeather: You really need help.  
>Flash: Dude, we have to save Kofoot and the others.<br>Jayfeather: Yeah... I'm gonna leave now...**

_**BOOM!**_

**Jayfeather: WHAT THE DARK FOREST!  
>Flash: Oh, hi Kofoot, Lionstar, and big bro. How'd you escape?<br>Kofoot: Sloefur sent us TNT.  
>Lionstar: Yeah.<br>Demonheart: I'm scarred for life...  
>Flash: WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?<br>Demonheart: They gave me... unsalted potatoe chips!  
>Flash: THE HORROR!<strong>

**CLICK  
>THE<br>BOTTON  
>BELOW<br>THIS  
>MESSAGE<strong>


	9. Wheelchairs, Paintball, and Broken Legs

**~Flash: I wanna sing a song that I made!**  
><strong>Demonheart: Please, DON'T LET HER!<strong>  
><strong>Jayfeather: Dude, shut up.<strong>  
><strong>Flash: <em>Ooooohhhhhhh... Old squirrels are climbin into the car with me! I'm killing old squirrels! Ohhhhhhhh...<em>**  
><strong>Jayfeather: FLASH6004 DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING IN THE FOLLOWING TEXT BUT SHE OWNS HER OWN CHARACTERS!<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: *popping up in front of the camera* Specail thanks to new reviewer, ShadowTheMidnightWolf!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Flash and Sloefur were having a meeting of the cats. "Did you notice that Santa is a stalker! He goes through the frickin' windows and stuff, leaves mysterious, wrapped objects under your tree, and then eats all your food and walks off with his magic reindeer!" Flash said loudly. "You know that he's not real, right?" asked Demonheart worriedly. They glared down at him and said, "ANYWAY... we have bought Lazer some real lazers to glue onto his shell," Sloefur announced proudly, "So we need money!" "Who's today's guest?" asked Sandtail.<br>Flash said sadly, "We haven't recived any dares so-" she made a face- "Raggedstar and Yellowfang." As though summoned, the two ugly cats walked in. "Today we will be playing paintball... of DEATH!" Flash screamed happily and wrote down the colors and teams:

Flash, Sloefur, Sandtail, Kofoot, and Sweetkit = neon blue (I love this color!)  
>Smokefang, Thunderdash, Viperstrike, and Demonheart = Bloodred (Demonheart's fav color)<br>Lionstar, Screech, Icyfrost, and Tigerstar = Gold (for Lionstar!)  
>Hawkfrost, Raggedstar, and Yellowfang = White (so they'll be easy to spot)<p>

Hawkfrost whined, "Why do I get THEM?" "Because I say so," Flash replied cheerfully and changed into a neon blue ninja costume. She passed out said color ninja outfits and took out her bazooka. "Since this is paintball of DEATH, we will each get one bazooka full of oversized paintballs, and nunchucks." Flash said. Then she turned on the radio (the song just happened to be Eye of the Tiger) and they began. In the end, Flash was covered bloodred-and-gold, along with the rest of the team. They all ganged up on the White Team, and the Bloodred Team ended up winning. Suddenly Lionheart burst into the stuido, running for his life. "HELP! SPOTTEDLEAF IS CHASING ME WITH A CHAINSAW!" he screamed and ran as fast as possible. "I've gots this," Flash said and waited beside the door. Spottedleaf ran in and yelled, "DIE, LIONHEART!" She lifted her chainsaw wildly, and Flash slapped her hard. Spottedleaf then regained her senses and said, "Hi, Firestar." "I'm not Firestar," growled Flash crossly, "I'm a SHE-CAT!" Spottedleaf shrugged and hissed, "WELL SOR-RE, FIRESTAR!" Flash's eye twitched and she burst out of her ninja costume with her flamethrower. She torched Spottedleaf and Spottedleaf said, "GURRRL... I JUST GOT MY FUR SLEEKENED! YOU GONNA PAY, OR I KICK YO A***!" "BRING IT ON, MED. CAT!" challenged Flash and she lunged at Spottedleaf. Meanwhile, Demonheart said, "I got money on Flash." Sloefur said in a really fast voice: "Place your bets, place your bets! Flashheart of AwesomeClan or Spottedleaf of ThunderClan? WHO WILL WIN?" Half the cats bet on Flash. Flash, though, kicked Spottedleaf back and slashed her face with her knife. Finally, covered in blood, Flash said, "I WIN!" "Give me your money, Thunderdash," growled Sloefur. Thunderdash sweated and said, "I-I spent all my money on wheelchairs." "Ohhh! Let's have a race in one of them!" said Flash. They then did so...

"MY LEGS! MY LEGS! THE PAIN IT HURTS!" screamed Sloefur. Flash screamed, "OMG! SLOEFUR, YOU OK?" Sloefur growled, "NO! MY LEGS FRICKIN' HURT!" Kofoot had beeen riding on her wheelchair when suddenly Sloefur ran out randomly and crushed her legs. Suddenly the end credics began.

**Allegiances: **

**Hosts:  
>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:  
>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Creamkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)  
>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash: Wait, wait, wait! I don't get it! WHY DID YOU BREAK YOUR LEGS!<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: *sarcasm* Yeah, I planned all this.<strong>  
><strong>Jayfeather: How long do I have to wait here?<strong>  
><strong>Flash: Well, your shift is over! Lionblaze is our new announcer!<strong>  
><strong>Lionblaze: Hey bro.<strong>  
><strong>Jayfeather: Whatever. PEACE OUT!<br>Lionblaze: You won't torture me, right?  
>Flash: No. I like you better.<strong>

**~Sorry if it wasn't as funny. SEND IN DARES AND MORE AND STUFF!~**


	10. I WILL POKE YOUR EYE OUT WITH A CACTUS!

**~Flash: *clearing throat* Roses are red, violets are blue. I can get my mind off you.**  
><strong>Lionblaze: You make that?<br>Flash: *scowl* No! THUNDERDASH SENT IT TO ME!**  
><strong>Sloefur: Ah... Thunderdash... Lionblaze and Flash: *stare*~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sloefur sighed. Since she had broken her legs, she was stuck on her nice, comfy waterbed with her laptop in the rooms above the stuido. She shared the room with Flash, so she was surrounded by bombs, raidoactive snakes, Lazer, and a pickle of doom. Sloefur said, "Ok, Sloey, we CAN DO THIS!" She was on a website where she could get her highschool deploma.<p>

Question: Question One: How many claws does a cat on its paw?  
><em>Answer: YES!<em>

Question Two: X plus Z equals six. If Z equals one, what does X equal?  
><em>NACHOES!<em>

Question Three: How do you say, "Hello, my name is _ in Spanish?"  
><em>Hola, me llamo Sloefur.<em>

Sloefur got one out of two of the questions right. The words **YOU ARE A NUMBSKULL** passed on the screen. Sloefur suddenly said, "LIONBLAZE! BRING ME A DRINK!" Silence.  
>"BRING ME A DRINK!" she screeched. The door did not move. "BRING ME A-" she shouted, but Lionblaze's voice came from outside: "I'M GETTING IT!" Sloefur made panting sounds and gasped, "So... thirsty! Can't... go... on!" "SHUT UP YOUR I'LL STAB YOUR EYE OUT WITH A CACTUS!" Lionblaze roared and knocked open teh door. He indeed had a cactus in his hand, and in the other he had a glass of milk. "Mook... give me mook!" she pleaded. Lionblaze's eye twitched and he stormed towards her, shoved the milk into her paws, and screamed, "ANYTHING ELSE!" Sloefur shook her head. He stormed off.<p>

Sloefur stared at the milk. Slowly, she turned and looked at the door. "Lionblaze?" she asked. There was a sigh outside. "Lionblaze!" she cried. "WHAT!" he screamed. "Can I have some Oreos, pleases?" she asked sweetly. "FINE!" he growled and threw the whole packet at her. She was quiet for a moment, eating and drinking and dipping, and then she asked, "Hey, Lionblaze! Come in here for a sec." Lionblaze stormed into the room, dressed up in full battle armor like a Greek warrior, and sat down in a chair. "What are you wearing?" she laughed. Lionblaze said, "I was roleplaying with Jayfeather, Dovewing, and Ivypool!" He then stared at his feet and said, "Wow. My paws are SUPER interesting." Sloefur said, "Can you rub my feet? They itch." Lionblaze poked his head outside and said, "I'll have to roleplay later!" "Ahhh," grumbled voices outside, and Lionblaze came and rubbed her feet. Sloefur ate her Oreos and drank her milk and then she asked, "Lionblaze? Can you go and get me some steak?" Lionblaze sighed and walked off.  
>Sloefur smirked.<br>She should've broken her legs a long time ago.

**~Not as funny but I liked it when she annoyed poor Liony~ **

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demonheart: Lionblaze! HEY LIONBLAZE DID YOU STEAL MY CACTUS!<strong>  
><strong>Lionblaze: Uhhh...<strong>  
><strong>Viperstrike: *taking out baseball bat* GET HIM!<strong>


	11. The Adventures of Sloefur Part One

**~I've got to be quiet, sneaky... I'm at Camp Half-Blood (jk, but I'm at CAMP!) and I need to type the new chappie. The camp dude Martin won't like it... but I'm typing on HIS computer!~**

* * *

><p>Sloefur wheeled around on her wheelchair and suddenly she said, "The final battle... THE STAIRS!" She was in front of the stairs, watching carefully. "I guess the only logical thing to do is to wheel this baby down the stairs!" Sloefur announced.<p>

The wheelchair landed on top of Sloefur, and she waddled slowly out from under it. Suddenly Thunderdash starting walking towards her with a book. "Did you know that reindeer's milk has more fat than cow's milk?" asked Thunderdash. Suddenly he grabbed her and they dissapered in the shadows.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Jug! Jug! Jug! Jug!" said the others as Flash jugged down cider.

**SLOEFUR... AGAINS!**

Sloefur hissed and looked around. Poetry was lined across her, and Thunderdash had dissapered. Sloefur yanked down one of the papers and read it aloud: "Flash, your name will dash through my head, I can't believe I've met you." Sloefur scowled and said, "Whoa. Thunderdash LIKES Flash. I had no idea." Suddenly a white tom with dark brown paws walked out of the shadows, a notepad in his hand. "Bluewhisker, Bluewhisker... you shouldn't have died. A white pelt sinking through the water, not blue. Not you. I love you, I miss you." Sloefur pressed a random gernade against his throat and hissed, "What is your name?" Suddenly a silver tabby tom walked in, with a pen in his paw. "Stonepaw, help!" gasped the white tom. "Stone-paw? I'm gonna call you StoneR-paw," growled Sloefur and she pressed him and Stonerpaw against the wall. "OMG! Sloefur, let my poets down NOW!" shrieked Thunderdash. Thunderdash pushed Sloefur off and said, "This is Brownice, and his apprentice Stonerpaw." Stonerpaw tossed a cigar to them, and they lit it. "Anyway," Thunderdash said, "I'm trying to make Flash fall in love with me through poetry." "Dude, that won't work. Flash loves action and adventure and blood and potatoes," Sloefur said. "Uh huh, uh huh," Thunderdash said eagerly, writing it down on Brownice's forehead with a Sharpie. Thunderdash said, "OK- Sloefur, how do you picture married life." "I dont know. I guess drivin' around in a van with a talking dog and solvin' mysterious," Sloefur said and suddenly a black she-cat with gray stripes walked in. "Flash is currently talking to Windstar about frogs. She was saying, 'If a frog's mouth is open for too long, it will soffacate.' And Windstar was all like, 'ShadowClan eats frogs, tell Shadowstar that.'" "Do you write down everything that Flash says?" Sloefur asked the new black cat. "Uh..." she said, then thrust out her paw and said, "Hey. I'm Nighttail." Stonerpaw offered her some beer and said, "That's it, my little drunky. That's it."

Thunderdash led the cats towards a big glass room in the roof where they could watch Flash. "Flash is currently smashing a chair on Barkface's back," Nighttail said with her bincolers. Sloefur said, "My legs hurt. I'm thirsty." Stonerpaw handed her some wine and said, "Insert wine in paw. Tip paw to mouth. Insert wine drink into mouth and swallow." Sloefur suddenly said, "I'm going home. Back to my room." Then she walked off, first signing Stonerpaw's list: _Sloefur_

**~Haha! Oh, crap! HERE COMES MARTIN! Jaushuhuawiuhq... haha! I can still type with one hand, Martin! Get back!~**

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>~Sorry if it wasn't so funny, but here's Stonerpaw with Sloefur!<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw: Here's your beer and wine... on the house! Sloefur: I hope I never mend my legs!<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw: Yeah, yeah, shut up and hand me the money.<strong>

**And here's Tigerstar with the weather!  
>Tigerstar: There will be hail the size of turkies falling in StarClan. Across the midwest cars will be falling from the sky... and then there will be a beatiful rainbow! *makes girly squeal*~<strong>


	12. Sloefur Adventures 2 PREPARE FOR RANDOM

**~A/N: NO MORE CHAPPIES IF ME NO GET REVIEWIES! BUT HERE IS A SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE NOOO REVVIEWWWSS!~ Flash: God, spit much?~**

**WARNING: PREPARE FOR RANDOM!**

Sloefur said, "Thunderdash, I can help you get to Flash!" "HOW HOW HOW HOW!" he whined. Sloefur thrust up her arms and summounded the Unicorn of Awesome. It barfed rainbows and farted sparkles.  
>It turned to Thunderdash and said, "The payment is..." Its eyes glazed over. Sloefur turned and said, "The payment is?" The unicorn turned and said, "Huh? When did you get here? ...Oh, right. The payment is socks!" "Why would you need a sock?" asked Thunderdash, but he took off his boots and handed the unicorn the sock. As the unicorn ate, they sat on the back of the unicorn.<p>

* * *

><p>Beatiful line dash, right? J-just breaks your heart...<p>

Without warning, the unicorn launched itself into the air. Random objects flew around the cats, like for instince, a barrel of potatoes flew and smacked them in the face. Thunderdash threw the potatoes off his face but Sloefur stared at the potatoes and said, "Hey, 'Dashy! Did you know that more people are killed by random barrels of potatoes than great white sharks?" Suddenly Thunderdash flew backwards and Sloefur screeched, "HOLD ONTO THE BURRITO THAT LIVES IN MY EAR!" "WHAT?" Thunderdash shrieked. "The. Burrito-" she began, but he slapped her and said, "What burrito?"

Thunderdash said, "I heard you." "Here you go!" she said and pulled out a burrito that had earwax all over it and googly eyes pasted on with a strange smile in U shape. "No way am I touching that!" he screamed. Scowling, Sloefur presisted, "It sings 'Bottoms Up' and barfs up lizards with lazer eyes!" It indeed did. "HOLD ON! I NEED TO CHECK ME FACEBOOK STATUS!" Sloefur screamed and whipped out her phone, writing the following:

_**YO YO, PEEPS! This b Sloe o the Fur, and i b ridin a unicorn with thunderdASH! HE'S WWAAAAAAYYYYY SMEEEXXXYYYY! :)**_

Thunderdash said, "I don't understand. Why would someone wanna book their face?"  
>Suddenly Flash wrote back: <em>WHY WOULD U THINK SUCH A THANG? <em>  
>Sloefur wrote back: <strong>eeeerrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaa... its Mexican for... nice? <strong>  
>Flash wrote back: <em>Suuuurrrr, and im a cat <em>  
>Sloefur: <strong>uhh... u r <strong>  
>Flash: <em>DONT YOU SASS ME!<em>

"You don't book your face. Its like MySpace," Sloefur said. "Do you need your space?" Thunderdash asked. Sloefur thought: "Man, even though he is super stupid and can't figure out FB, he's cute!" Thunderdash was hit in the back of the head with Harry Potter on his magic broom of death and Harry squealed, "WATCH IT YOU SON OF A FROG!" And dissapered.  
>Just. Like. That. *snaps fingers*<p>

Then they slammed onto the ground. The unicorn said, "We have reached our destination!" and he exploaded into flying rainbow squids. "Random," Sloefur said and they snuck into Flash's room. Three thoughts were going through Sloefur's mind:

a) WHY AM I SNEEKING INTO MY BEST FRIEND'S ROOM!  
>b) How do you work this thought thing...<br>c) i highly reccomend you read OOC TKC 1 and 2 by C00K12 QU33N and...  
>d) anyone with half a brain would know not to sneek into Flash's room!<p>

But, dear fanfictioners, Sloefur only had a fourth of a brain. It was a wilted little thing with that was pink and mushy. It was- suddenly Thunderdash said, "I GOT HER DIARY! LET'S GO!" And so Sloefur suddenly reliazed that her legs were mended, and she could now go home and watch football. Or maybe have more adventures. You choose.

**SINCE THERE WERE ONLY 3 CATS IN THIS HERE YA GO: **  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and golden eyes (Flash6004) Flash- flame-colored she-cat with white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks and amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>


	13. Ashfur Watches The Ring and BoardGames

**~Mhahwahw... I AM THE AMAZING COUNT FLASH!**  
><strong>Flash: CALM DOWN!<strong>  
><strong>Fine, fine, cyber-cat. Today the prizes are... *drumroll* Fallenshadow962 recives a new 3D DS, a plazma screen TV, a bear-skin rug, a trained bodyguard, and a potatoe! Lol. <strong>

**Warning: The following chapter contains many dares!~**

* * *

><p>Flash was running in circles. "YEAH! SLOEFUR IS MENDED!" she screamed. Sloefur said, "Yup." She still hadn't told Flash of her many adventures. "First dare involves all of ThundaClan!" said Flash, and ThunderClan poofed into the stuido. Immeditaly, Smokefang and Viperstrike pushed them into a room of glass, tied Firestar to an electric chair, and made random terrible things happen. "FIRESTAR! I'M STUCK IN A TREE AND I'M AFRIAD I'LL BREAK MY LEG AGAIN!" screamed Cinderheart.<br>"FIRESTAR! I GOT A THORN STUCK IN MY BEATIFUL PAW!" shrieked Bumblestripe.  
>"FIRESTAR! I'M ABOUT TO BE MURDERED BY A HYPER-ACTIVE TIGERSTAR-WANNABE BLOSSOMFALL!" yowled Sandstorm. Now, who would Firestar choose? His old apprentice, his best friend's son, or his loyal mate? He sat there and thought for a long period of time. "I'LL SAVE YOU CINDERHEART!" he announced proudly and pulled her out of the tree. Flash nodded to Sloefur, who nodded to Thunderdash, who nodded to Kofoot, who pressed the zappy button.<br>_**ZAP!**_  
>Firestar fell on his back and stood still. His fur turned gray, then he bounced up and said, "I'LL SAVE YOU BUMBLESTRIPE!"<br>**_ZAP!_**  
>When they let the Thundercats out, Firestar was shaking all over and his fur was sizzling and an ashy gray.<p>

Flash smirked. Then she took out her papers and read the next dare. "I dare Spottedleaf to let the hosts give her a 'makeover'. SOUNDS FUN!" she announced and poofed Spottedleaf in. They put two pickles on Spottedleaf's eyes and told her to "relax". Spottedleaf sighed, thinking about a spa. "First we will add ketchup for texture!" announced Thunderdash and he squirted ketchup all over Spottedleaf. "Then we'll just razer off some of her fur," grinned Kofoot and she shaved ALL of her fur except for her ears, tail, and paws. "We'll throw in some peanut butter for good measure... or something like that, I don't have spell check," said Flash and dumped peanut butter on Spottedleaf. Sloefur added mud and feathers, Sweetkit added ink and coffee, and Sandtail added bananas and pumpkin guts. "Ok, Spottedleaf, you may open your eyes!" Flash said.  
>Now, I want you to think of a nearly bald Spottedleaf with ketchup and all of the following on her. Times that by fifty, divide it by ten, add it by seven, and then add two. Spottedleaf screamed and ran away. The Cast laughed. Flash took out her script, read a few lines, and said, "Girls, today we're watching the Ring. With Ashfur."<p>

Ashfur screamed and started running. Flash and Sloefur were relaxed, laying down and and yawning. "Snoresville," grumbled Sloefur and the movie ended. Ashfur was shaking all over, his blue eyes were stretched wide and Viperstrike grinned. He walked silently behind Ashfur and said deeply, "You have seven days to live..." Then he swatted Ashfur and Ashfur burst out of the wall, screaming. "Board Game Time!" said Darkstripe as he walked in. Tigerstar screamed, "WTF?" as Sloefur and Smokefang shoved him and Darkstripe into the mental-padding room. "LET'S PLAY CANDYLAND! I CALL THE BLUE PIECE!" Darkstripe squealed happily. Tigerstar roared, "I DON'T WANNA PLAY!" "You have to or you get fed to Thistleclaw," said Flash calmy into the microphone. Tigerstar picked up the red piece like it was posion, and he rolled the dice. "One, two..." he grumbled, then screamed, "WTF! LOOSE A TURN! CURSE YOU CANDYLAND!" He tossed the gameboard across the room.  
>Darkstripe took out his backpack and pulled out checkers. Tigerstar lost it and shot himself in the temple. "That was unexpected," Thunderdash said. "Yeah," agreed Kofoot and then she said, "I JUST RELIAZED SOMETHING! MY CREATOR- FALLENSHADOW962- SENT IN ALL THE DARES! I ROCK!" And with that, she started to duggie. Everyone else joined her and the song "Party Rock" turned on.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~I love the "Oh who am I kidding, I don't do patience." I burst out laughing~<strong>

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash: <em>Oh, they say she love you down, the baddest thing 'round town...<em>**  
><strong>Demonheart: Stop singing.<strong>  
><strong>Flash: Make me Demonheart: *growls* I WILL!<strong>  
><strong>Viperstrike: I'll beat the living shit out of you if you try.<strong>  
><strong>(they fight)<br>Flash: Hmm. _Damn who's a sexy chick, who's a sexy chick, sexy chick..._**

**~Who do you think should stalk Flash now?  
>a) Thunderdash (like normal)<strong>  
><strong>b) Viperstrike<br>c) Smokefang  
>Flash's life is full of drama and explosions... wait, why are you holding that TNT...?~<strong>


	14. Pilgrim Days!

**~I gots an idea! BUT REVIEW OR NO MORE CHAPPIES! I LOVE REVIEWS!~**

**WARNING: CONTAINS RANDOMNESS**

* * *

><p>Everybody in the stuido held paws and dipped their heads. "Ok! THANKSGIVING TIME!" they screamed and attacked the turkey. Thunderdash started eating some mashed potatoes and asked, "Who made these?" Sloefur raised her paw. "How can you eat that?" asked Demonheart. "What'da mean?" asked Thunderdash swallowing. Demonheart said, "When's the last time Sloefur washed her hands?"<p>

Suddenly everybody shut up. Midnight flew down and said, "You no give thanks. Me teleport cats to Pilgrim Days." "Can you stop talking like robot, 'cause that'd be great," Flash commented. Midnight shoved out her badger paws and the cats woke up in the Pilgrim Days. "Ugh! This outfit is terrible," complained Sandtail. Kofoot said, "StarClan, are you hungry or what?" "Yeah. LETS EAT!" Flash announced. They found some guns and shot nearby seaguls, then Kofoot asked, "What boat are we on?" They looked and said, "The Mayflower." Snorting, Thunderdash said, "I would've named it the Seagull Shooter!" They agreed. The captian wasn't going fast enough, so Flash took out her whip and said, "I WANNA SEE LAND!" The captian mumbled about how he hated his life, and made the boat speed up. Sloefur suddenly screamed, "CAMALS!" "THOSE ARE PIRATES! PIRATE ATTACK!" screamed Demonheart as a pirate's boot made contact with his face. Flash gave the pirates a look that would've sent the mightest hero to the nursery and she growled, "Get. Out. Before. I. Keel. You. With. A. Spoon!" She then took out her spoon for evidice. The pirates tumbled overboard and it was smooth sailing.

They arrived in New Jersey. Smokefang took out a book and said: "Weren't we supposed to land in Plymouth?" Suddenly the bushes rustled. The cats took out their 20th centry weapons and the Jersey Shore cast walked out. "Wazzup, gurls?" asked Snookie. "Oh, not much. You know were we can get food?" asked Kofoot. The Situation showed off his abs and said, "Yo. O course wes knows dat, yo kool kit-cat. Follow us!" And with that, they led them to a campsite. The Tribe of Rushing Water was there. "S'up?" said the leader, Stoneteller. "I'm hungry, gots any turkey?" asked Sloefur and her stomach growled so loud the ground shaked. "That wasn't me," Sloefur said, "AND SOMETHING STINKS!" They all turned to Smokefang. "I had chilli!" he protested. "AND YOU DIDN'T SHARE!" screamed Flash and she said, "Go to your room!" "No," he squeaked, "I'll be choked by my own farts!" "Its the funny and terrible things that make ya smile," said Demonheart with a smile. Smokefang refused, so Flash shot him with his own flamethrower. Then Smokefang fell, and they crowded around. Sloefur said, "I've got it!" She took out a band-aid and slapped it on him. "That's it? That's it?" asked Thunderdash. "Do not question her! She's the proffesional!" said Flash.

Then they turned back to the Jerseries. "We's gonan teach ya howta hunt!" said Stoneteller, and they stayed with them for a year. "Would you like the last peice of pie?" asked Flash. Stoneteller nodded and Sloefur said, "Thank you for all you've taught us. Now we will enslave you and force you to help the Clans." Stoneteller's mouth dropped to the floor and Kofoot said, "Now who wants whipt topping?"

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>


	15. Chains, Arabella, and STALKING TOMS!

**~Flash: HELLO THIS IS FLASH-  
>Arabella: NUH UH! I'M FLASH!<strong>  
><strong>Flash: *slaps her* No. You are Arabella-<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: ANYWAY, Sandtail recives the whole series of Warriors, a new laptop, an awesome new medicine called Breezy Night which will hopefully make you feel better, and five dollars I found at the mall! And... a plazma screen TV along with the following SHOUT OUT:<strong>

**SHOUT OUT TO SANDTAIL'S STORY BROTHER, MY BROTHER! READ IT OR ELSE!~**

* * *

><p>Arabella was running around and screeching: "I'M FLASH! I'M FLASH!" Flash snarled and grabbed Sloefur's sledgehammer and took a step forward, but Sandtail suddenly started shrieking: "DO THE ****ING DARE ALL READY!"<br>Oh, snap.  
>Flash nodded, afriad for a moment, and then grabbed her script. "Today we will chain Leafpool and Crowfeather together, Spottedleaf and Sandstorm, and Blackstar and Russetfur together!" she announced. Everything poofed up.<p>

Leafpool screamed, "YOU WOMANIZER!" Crowfeather retorted, "YOU MEDICINE CAT ANIZER!" "I LOVE YOU!" she screamed. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" he yelled. They kissed.

Although, Sandstorm and Spottedleaf were not having as much fun. Spottedleaf was still ugly from the, ahem, "makeover" and Sandstorm was laughing her fur off. "Like Firestar's gonna love you like THAT!" she laughed. Spottedleaf clawed her ears, and Sandstorm said, "Oh no you didn't!" Then she lunged at the ugly medicine cat and they fought.

Blackstar and Russetfur just started making out in the first place.

Sloefur tilted her head to one side and asked, "Why is he trying to eat her face?" "Did you not read your cue cards," asked Thunderdash.  
>"Cue cards?" Sloefur asked.<br>"These." He lifted them up and said, "They help you be prepared for anything."  
>"You never gave me those." she countered.<p>

***FLASHBACK* (get it; FLASH?)**  
>"Here," Thunderdash said and handed Sloefur some cue cards. Sloefur just stared at him dreamily. Thunderdash said, "UH... I've gotta go now."<br>He turned and ran away.  
>Sloefur saw the cue cards, wondered what they were, and fed them to a cow.<br>***END FLASHBACK***

"Ohhhh..." said Sloefur. "What did you think those cue cards were?" asked Smokefang. Sloefur stared at him blankly, so he asked his dope of a sister, "What was going through your mind." "I can handle this one: nothin' at all," said Kofoot as she smacked Arabella with a twizler. Suddenly Kofoot asked Demonheart, "Hey! Did your pimple change color again?" "Yeah! It went from blue to yellow and its full of pus again!" said Demonheart. "I can get your pimple off," Flash said. She then threw a bowling ball at Demonheart's face. Demonheart growled, "WHAT THE SHMED IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"Well... IF I HAD MORE REVIEWS/DARES-" Flash screamed at the camera, but then Arabella slammed against it and the camera went black.

**~Sorry if not as funny~**

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderdash: *singing while working out with Viperstrike, Hawkfrost, and Stonerpaw* I'm flexin' my muscles, my muscles, my-<br>****?: *giggle*  
><strong>**(they turn and see Flash and Sloefur with video cameras)  
>Sloefur: CRAP! RUUUUUUUUUNNN!<strong>


	16. Firestar on Fire and a HighSpeed Chase!

**~Thanks to Fallenshadow and Sandtail, this will be an extra-long CHAPTER! YIPPEEEE to thee, lady!  
>Sloefur: QUIT RYMING!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Flash said, "COME ON! We have a big, big day ahead of us!" They all ran into postions. Stonerpaw began to set out... "refreshments". Suddenly Firestar busrt into the stuido, shivering.<br>"I HAD TO HAVE THERAPY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" he screamed at them. Flash smirked, took out a match, and lit him on fire! At first, Firestar was soooooo shocked he did nothing. Then he started screaming and dying and coming back again. "He's gonna loose his nine lives!" worried Sweetkit. "And this is a problem because...?" asked Demonheart with a grin. Finally, Firestar screeeched, "I NEED AQUA-NESS!" And burst out of the door.

"He's no fun," grumbled Sloefur as she summounded Sandstorm and threw her in a sandstorm. After lots of "IT BURNS!" Sandstorm found her way out. Sandtail grinned evilly and grabbed Onestar, throwing him in rehab. Flash, though, took this opprotunity to mock him. "HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH THUNDERCLAN, YOU MORON! WHY'D YOU EVEN ATTACK THUNDERCLAN IN THE FIRST PLACE? THEY FRICKIN' HELPED YOU GET YOUR ****ING LEADERSHIP! HA, HA, HA, HA-" she gasped for breath- "HA!" Then she turned purple and passed out. Kofoot lifted her onto a counter and said, "Scissors." Thunderdash handed her scissors. "La, la, la, la, la..." mumbled Demonheart as he swung around. "NEXT DARE!" Sloefur screamed with an eye twitch.

Now it was time for Hawkfrost to build a house. Wood fell on him, and he snarled and glued it together. Flash said, awe-struck, "OHHH! It looks like a box!" So Sloefur shoved Hawkfrost in the box and shipped him to China. Hmmm. Well, at least its' their problem now. Sandtail and Kofoot, now dressed as cops, jumped into a car with Sloefur and Flash following. Tigerstar, in another car, drove fast in front of them. Kofoot swerved and they flew. Sloefur drove and slammed against Tigerstar's car, which went flying backwards and slammed into a burning building. They surrounded him, pulling out their guns. "Freeze!" snarled Sandtail. "Your surrounded!" Suddenly a butterfly landed on Tigerstar's pink nose and he batted it away. They shot him.  
>FUN!<br>They then poofed Lionblaze and Firestar up. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" screamed the Cast as they fought. Lionblaze ended up winning, after all, because of his AWESOMENESS! (in case you hadn't guessed, he's my fav. cat... 4 EVER!)

Jayfeather was next. They handed him a math test (thanx for reminding me, Fallen!) and sat down. After several moments, Viperstrike walked over with a pen. "You just drew a picture of a cat on this!" he said. Jayfeather retorted angrily, "What did you think was gonna happen!" They sucker-punched him and he flew backwards. NEXT DARE... Ashfur! They transported him to a Gathering.

"So, no more meaningless bloodshed?" asked Blackstar. Mistystar and Onestar all nodded, Firestar (heh heh) was no where to be seen. "Today we have had the birth of five new-" Mistystar began, but Ashfur screamed, "BRAMBLECLAW, MY LOVE! I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!" And with that... annoncement... he flung himself at Brambleclaw. Brambleclaw screamed and raced off, yelling: "RAPE!" in the proccess. Ashfur chased him and knocked him down, and they rolled into the bushes.

Flash said, "That was more than I could even think of!" and turned off the camera.

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash: *getting into her waterbed* Ahhhh... after a long day of being me, its nice to get some peace and quite...<br>Sloefur: Zzzzzz...  
>(movement in the shadows)<br>Flash: GET OUT OF MY ROOM, THUNDERDASH!  
>Thunderdash: Shiz! RUN RUN RUN, THUNDY! YOU WILL BE MINE, FLASH!<br>(Thunderdash runs off)**


	17. Thanksgiving, Spa Day, PRESENTS!

**~Happy Thanksgiving! I learn something new every day! ANYWAY...**  
><strong>American Reviewers Get A Turkey! (you have to kill it yourself) free knife involved!<strong>  
><strong>Candian Reviewers Get... PRESENTS! (shower of presents appear) ow, ow, ow... OOOHHH! GUM!~<strong>

**NOTE: Sandtail, I'm going to fit this all in a SUPER CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><em>SPA DAY...<em>  
>Sandtail was meowing, "Like, I need, like, to, like, get the frizz outta my tail, like, super bad!" "OMIGOD SHE'S GOING MARY SUE!" screamed Flash. Sloefur took out her bottle of Normal and gave it to Sandtail. "If you wanna be your normal self, take a teaspoon. If you drink too much you will be... NORMAL!" Guess what Sandtail did?<br>Yup, that's right: she did as Sloefur said. (A/N: haha, you thought she went all Normal on ya!) The girls got their nails painted, their fur sleekened, and then the spa-cats blasted them with prettiness. Flash looked in the mirrior and said, "Yeah! Zombie the Zit went away!" Sloefur said, "All my flaws went away!" Sandtail hugged her fuzzy tail and said, "Awww... smells like clean laundry and ShadowClan..." Now, as the rest of the spa began, here's Firestar, Blackstar, Mistystar, and Onestar's Thanksgiving!

_CLAN LEADER POV..._  
>"MISTYSTAR THE TURKEY'S BURNT!" screamed Firestar. Blackstar rolled his eyes and said, "I can't believe we're in so many brother books!" Mistystar added, "Stop being so prissy, Firestar! Onestar's enjoying the turkey." Firestar blinked and said, "Onestar's passed out on the floor." "Because of the mad turkey flavor," corrected Mistystar, too proud to admit her cooking sucked. Blackstar put a paw in his mouth and brought it out; inside was a screwdriver. "Why did you put this IN MY TURKEY!" he yelled. Mistystar said, "Not my fault! In RiverClan, we have fish, not turkey!" Onestar suddenly opened his eyes and said, "Choked... on... wooden... spoon..." Mistystar also said, "And Bluestar never taught me to cook! BUT NO... She taught Stonefur!" "Brotherly competetion," Firestar remarked after drinking some milk. Mistystar stared at him in anger, her blue-gray fur spiked up in anger. Blackstar said, changing the subject, "So... here that I'm in a new Sandtail story?" "Gee, you've only said this 45 times. How could I possibly forget?" said Onestar sacastily. Blackstar replied by punching Onestar in the eyes.<p>

Firestar sighed, "We can never have just one good Thanksgiving! Bluestar was right; Onestar is never going to stop insaulting the other Clans." Mistystar said, "Curse those rabbit-eating, fleet-footed..." Blackstar suddenly jumped back onto his chair with a long streak of blood on his muzzle. "So, what's new?" he asked causally, pouring more milk into his glass. Onestar stood up and sat in his chair; he had a bleeding nose and one of his ears were shredded. "Should I call 911?" asked Mistystar. "Nah, he's fine," said Blackstar.  
>"OK!" she said. Firestar suddenly got a text message and turned beet red. "OOHHH... is that from your insane stalker Spottedleaf?" taunted Onestar, making kissy noises. "Maybe..." growled Firestar as he closed his cell. Blackstar burst out laughing, along with Mistystar. "I'M OUT!" snarled Firestar and he stalked off. Blackstar laughed, "Oh, well!" Then he raced after his brother, followed by Onestar and Mistystar.<p>

_SHADOWCLAN TIME!  
><em>"Now its time to visit ShadowClan!" yowled Sandtail happily. They ran towards ShadowClan and asked random cats, "How many times have you killed a cat?" "Are you training in the Dark Forest?" "Did you know that I've stalked you?" Finally ShadowClan kicked them out. They dieciced to put Tigerstar in a butterfly heaven. "GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU WINGED BEASTS!" shreiked Tigerstar as he batted fleebly at the butterflies. The buttflies then attacked; they sprang and killed him over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and over and OVER again.

_THANKSGIVING DINNER!_  
>Flash set up the prayer. "StarClan, thank you for this show and all the reiviewers. Thank you that we may eat this food, and have money to give the reviewers the entertaiment they deserve. We are thankful that our creator Flash6004 is now well-known, and has had many seasons and wakiness that makes you laugh and smile. Thanks." Then they ate peacefully. Well... Flash smacked Thunderdash a couple of times with turkey meat and Sloefur started a food fight, but it was peaceful.<p>

**~Thanks for all the reviews, my dear fanfictioners! LOVE YOU (sounds odd, but I do! Like, not love-love-I wanna marry you- kinda way, but like care and thankful kinda of way~**

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sloefur: STONERPAW! GET OVER HERE!<br>Stonerpaw: Yes' um?  
>Sloefur: YOU GAVE ME MILK! MILK!<br>Stonerpaw: *sweat drop* Uh.. your gonna kill me now, right?  
>Sloefur: YOU KNOW IT!<strong>


	18. Detective Ivypool And Blossomfall

**~Ok, ok. You might not care about this, but listen! Its half-way important! Today, in America, is Thanksgiving. I might not be on as much today but you don't care so here ya go!**  
><strong>FALLENSHADOW962 gets a lava lamp, a pinball machine, a new cellphone, and fifteen bucks I... ahem... "found" at the store.<strong>  
><strong>SANDTAIL gets a laba lamp as well, with a dart board, a credit card, a new laptop, and a new radio!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Sandtail and Kofoot were hiding up on the studio windows. "LA LA LA LA LA!" they sang and flew across the room. "STOP IT!" yowled Flash and they both crumbled to the floor. "Hey! That didn't hurt as bad as I thought it would!" Kofoot said. Sandtail groaned, "That's because you landed on me!" Suddenly Flash slipped into a white uniform and said, "Act sane!" They all ran upstairs and shined the cameras on them. Blackstar sat on a couch, laying down. Flash put on her new mustache- a thick gray one that she licked to comb- and said, "Why do you love to solve things with violence?" "Well... it all started when I met Brokenstar, a day after I was born. He'd always say, 'A pickle a day keeps me away!' Well, we didn't know what pickles were so he'd attack and say, 'VIOLENCE SOLVES EVERYTHING!' Then Jaggedtooth attacked, and then Lionblaze killed Russetfur..." Blackstar roared in fustration and threw a knife across the room. "And killed Russetfur..." Flash murmured as she wrote it down. "Ok, you can leave. FLAAAAAAMETTAAAIIILLL! GET YO TAIL IN HERE!" she yelled. Everyone raced downstairs and Blackstar was thrown outside, where he landed on a passing Twoleg. Ah. He was fine.<p>

Flametail walked slowly towards the ice. One of his paws touched the ice and he squealed, "I WANT MY MOMMY! TAWNYPELT! I WANT MY DADDY! HELP ME! HELP!" Tawnypelt, across the ice, was drinking hot coco so she didn't notice. Rowanclaw just didn't care. Flametail started to cry, so Sloefur snuck up behind him and shoved him. He spun and flew and fell into the ice... AGAIN. Sloefur gave her best evil laugh (which sounded more like a hippo dying) and raced back to the studio. Kofoot swiped her tongue around her jaws and said, "Man, I could do for some hot coco. Its freezing outside!" They turned to Smokefang, and he went to make said coco. Squirrelflight walked in, her eyes were puffy and red, and she cried, "Brambleclaw, I miss you!" Sandtail shoved a squirrel costume into Squirrelflight's hands. Squirrelflight changed into it and flew around the stuido, squeaking, "YEAH! FLYING SQUIRREL POWER!" And with that, she busted out the window. Cars honked and there was a muffled scream.  
>They paged in Jayfeather, who sat in his desk with an English exam. After some time, Viperstrike walked over with a pen and said, "What'cha draw this time?" Jayfeather handed him the paper (which he really shoved into Viperstrike's face cause he's blind) and Viperstrike sighed. "This time you drew an ice-cream cone," he said angrily. "I'M HUNGRY!" Jayfeather screamed and he was reworded with a hammer down his throat. While he choked, they turned on the TV to the show <em><strong>DETECTIVE IVYPOOL &amp; BLOSSOMFALL.<strong>_

"There was a murder here last night," said Firestar. "Who was it?" asked Ivypool. "It was this guy," Firestar explained and held up a picture of Longtail. "He was killed by a tree," said Firestar. "Yeah, yeah. Sure he was, I recongize those splinters stuck in his back. They look like claw-marks! Who was the closest person next to him at the time?" Blossomfall snarled.  
>"It was Graystripe, Mousefur, and Briairlight." Firestar said and walked off. Ivypool said, "You catch Brairlight and Mousefur. I'll interview Graystripe." Blossomfall nodded and raced off. Graystripe sat in a chair and Ivypool said, "Do you hate Longtail?" "No," growled Graystripe, "According to the Warriors' Wiki I'm half-brothers with him." Ivypool shoved him out and watched Blossomfall shove Mousefur in. "Did you kill Longtail?" asked Ivypool. She shook her head and Blossomfall shoved her across the room. Suddenly Dustpelt raced in and screamed, "I ADMIT IT! I HAD A CHAINSAW AND I CUT DOWN THE TREE AND KILLED LONGTAIL!" The camera men gasped as Ivypool asked, "WHY?" "Because... he was going to leave me!" Dustpelt whined. End credits appered.<p>

Flash said, "OMSC that was random." "Well, I'll just-" Sloefur began but Arabella slammed into the camera and it went black.

**~All dares sent in by Fallenshadow962. :) Send in dares if you want to!~**

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Viperstrike: I LIKE THAT BOOM BOOM POW, DEM CHICKEN JACKING MY STYTLE! 2008 YOU SO 200-LATE!<br>Smokefang: SHUT UP!**


	19. Does Tawny Mean Brown and Flash is RICH?

**~I just got back from the... CAR WASH! Anyway, you don't want to hear about my personal life so here's your chappie!~**

* * *

><p>Flash was reading today's dares. "OMG! THAT'S A GOOD DARE!" she squealed. Sloefur peeked over her shoulder and said, "SANDTAIL, WHY!" Suddenly Thunderstar walked in and handed Flash a 500000000000.000000000 dollar coupun and 5000000000000000000000000 dollars. "Just sign here, put your paw print here, sign here, here, here, and here," Thunderstar said, "Oh, and here's your pizza." Flash payed for it. Then an evil grin crossed upon her face, and she launched into the air and yelled, "SHOPPING SPREE!" Then she raced to the mall. Sandtail crossed her arms and growled, "She could've shared!" Sloefur's mouth was gaped upon and she said, "I'M THE LEAD HOST NOW! YEAH!"<p>

They re-put Tigerstar in the butterfly heaven again. "NOT AGAIN! GET BACK, WINGED BEASTS OF THE UNDERWORLD!" he screamed. Sloefur said, "Geez, you need to stop reading Percy Jackson." The butterflies attacked; I mean they were going down his throat and stabbing his eyes. Finally he died and the butterflies fed on his carcass. Nice picture in your mind, right? Feathertail was next. They said, "Ok, just relax." and put two cucumbers on her face. Sloefur shaved her tail bald and her face, Sandtail applied honey all over her stomach and made her ear tuft hair poof up, and lastly Kofoot put thick ketchup all over her arms and/or legs. Feathertail screamed, "NOW CROWFEATHER WILL NEVER LOVE ME!" and burst out the window, screaming, "I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!" "YOU'RE DEAD ANYWAY!" Thunderdash called after her. Sloefur took out the list and scanned through it, and then Brambleclaw poofed into a chair in front of them. Brambleclaw growled, "Wha- I was hunting with Dovewing... and then... HOW'D I END UP HERE?" "Just go along with it," said Kofoot and Sloefur read aloud the dare: "has brambleclaw ever kissed a girl other that squirley?" Brambleclaw had a sweat drop.

"Uh-uh-uh... maybe," he mumured. "WHAT!" yowled all the cats in the studio and most likely the readers of this story. "WHO WAS IT!" asked Sandtail excitedly. "Um..." his voice was low... "It might've been... Ferncloud..." "OMIGOD! I'M UPDATING! UPDATING!" Sloefur screamed and she, indeed, updated her Facebook status. Now, you must be wondering what Flash was doing. Well... ITS A SURPRISE! (I'm doing so to be annoying) Tawnypelt was next. She was clearly drunk, her words were slurred and she said, "I'm excited! Casey's general store, a convent store and a whole lot more! !" They slapped her until she was sobered again. "So, Sandtail wants to know the following: when you say tawny do mean brown?" "Yeah," Tawnypelt said. "Then why are you tortoiseshell?" asked Kofoot as she looked up the first president of Mexico on Wikipedia. "Look, Goldenflower was old and she was loosing sight and was most likely color blind," Tawnypelt growled. "Mmmm-kay, you may leave now," Sloefur said. Tawnypelt grumbled something under her breath and walked off. The next guests were Firestar and Blackstar, and they handcuffed them together and shoved them into the mental room. They argued, cried, saddened, texted each other, begged, and finally they both screamed, "BROTHER!" and hugged (no, they ain't gay!). Then they poofed Firestar off on his way- which, really, he poofed up in a movie theater and started to watch Pirates of the Carribean: On Stranger Tides (I highly reccomed this!)

**(A/N: Sandtail, I might alturr your first dare if you don't mind cause we've already done this)** Blackstar stood ontop of the Branch of Awesome in the ShadowClan camp and announced, "I AM OFFICALLY OFF VIOLENCE!" Littlecloud ran up and shoved a thempuntor in his mouth and felt his forehead, asking, "Are you sick?" "Nope," Blackstar said, raising his chin proudly. "Ok," the camp cats mumured.

_LATER AT A GATHERING..._ Mistystar said, "We've been thrusting out the ShadowClan cats and we've had about-" Blackstar couldn't take her bragging and he yowled, "SHADOWCLAN, ATTACK!" And they did so...

Cloudtail was the next guest. He had a can of kittypet food and sucked it out with a straw. They shot him with tranquilizer and took out some black paint, painting him black. Cloudtail opened his eyes and said, "I've never looked so hot! I'm now going to be... BLACKTAIL!" And with that, he burst out the window. Flash suddenly walked in, holding a bunch of stuff in a large cart. She said, "I BOUGHT A YOT!" Sloefur squealed and said, "You mean-" "YUP, THAT'S RIGHT! Our new studio shall be on the yot! Though, there aren't any lifejackets," Flash said. Demonheart asked, "Why?" "Their ugly. Like an cat can wear that thing that makes you all poofy," Flash said. They walked into the yot and said, "You forgot a sail." "It was either a sail or that Farris-Wheel," Flash said. "Oh. You made the right choice," said Sandtail. They then walked into the yot, set up the new stuido, and Flash changed into a sailor suit and said, "FULL SPEED AHEAD!" Then she turned the wheel and they all turned. Sloefur walked up to the camera and asked herself, "I wonder if this is waterproof?" So, to test this out, she tossed it out of the boat, where it hit the water, and went black.

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Demonheart: BOOM BOOM POW-<br>Russetfur: FOR THE LAST TIME SHUT UP!  
>Sloefur: *raising chainsaw* I'll put an end to it...<br>Flash: I GOT A YOT, BABY! I'M RICH!**


	20. Mittens The Tiger And Famous Guest Stars

**~I'm playing Mario Kart... DIE, DIE LUGI! HE KEEPS RAMMING ME AND THROWING STUFF AND MAKING ME LOOSE! DIE! *laughs like a maniac* Sorry. I'm SO FED UP- HAHA! EAT TURTLE SHELLS, LUGI!~**

* * *

><p>Flash was leaning on a beanbag on the dock and drining a lemon smoothie. "Ahhhh, this is the life," Flash said, relaxed. Sandtail and Sloefur, wet and shivering, growled, "FLASH! WE FRICKIN' FELL OFF THE DOCK!" Flash yawned, "Ugh... Let's get onto the show so I can stretch out and relax again...!"<p>

They got up and walked over to the Main Dock, where the show was now. "BRING IN TIGERSTAR!" yowled Flash and Tigerstar poofed up. He growled, "I'm planning your deaths." "Good for you," snarled Demonheart. Flash and the Cast raced off and hid behind the chairs, throwing sausages at Tigerstar. Sloefur raced forward and threw cow blood all over Tigerstar. Kofoot raced forward and opened up a cage... and a huge tiger walked out. The tiger's eyes set on Tigerstar and he sniffed the cow blood, and his stomach growled. The tiger lunged forward and grabbed Tigerstar in its jaws, and Flash patted the tiger's head and said, "Listen, sister. I'm gonna call you Mittens... don't have too much fun with Tigerstar." Tigerstar's eyes grew wide and he asked, "WAIT! WHAT!" But Mittens nodded and raced off with Tigerstar in her jaws.

Smokefang barfed and then spluttered, "ARE WE PAYING MITTENS?" "Nah, she's free," said Flash. Brokenstar suddenly walked in, growling, "Sloefur invited me. She said we'd have some 'fun'." He smirked and Sloefur passed out baseball bats, saying, "Oh yeah. We're gonna have fun." They knocked him over and kept hitting him over and over. Finally, he was compelelty broken and he moaned, "So... hurt..." Mittens suddenly appeared and Tigerstar was screaming behind her, but the tiger grabbed Brokenstar and began to EAT him. Flash's eyes were two blue moons and she said, "Uh... random." Suddenly Jayfeather and Hollyleaf walked in; Hollyleaf had Jayfeather by his neck and she yelled, "YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" and tossed him on the yot. Flash threw Hollyleaf some money and turned back to Jayfeather. "So, Jayfeather... get ready to be tickled!" screamed Sandtail and she took out a jay's feather, tackled him, and tickled him until he farted loudly. Sandtail, furious, grabbed him and tossed him overbroad. Sandtail then put on a chef hat and said, "TIME FOR LUNCH!" They all raced to the pinic table and waited. Sandtail raced into the kitchen and began to make sandwhiches. She wondered what to put on a sandwhich. She took out some bread, put salmon, fish guts, quail feathers, lion hair, shredded owl talons, and cranberry sauce and made a sandwhich. "Ready for us to test it out?" came a voice behind her. "Anne Burrell, top she-chef? Bobby Flay! A CHEF! And Crookedstar?" Sandtail yelped. Crookedstar nodded and said, "Bring us your sandwhiches." They ate it and the two Twolegs spat it out. "HORRIBEL! TREADFULL! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" screamed the Twolegs but Crookedstar, being a cat, nodded and said, "Tasty... with just a hint of fish. I believe I'll join you for lunch." Sandtail then served it to her friends. They ate it and went to check on Mittens. And something horrible was happening!

A) Mittens ate him  
>B) He was bloodied and dying.<p>

That's right. D) THEY WERE PLAYING THE WII! AND NOT SHARING! And so they threw the two Tigers off the ship and sailed off into the sunset.

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Flash: *stretched out on the deck* Ahhhh... I can relax again...<br>(two cats creep up on her and throw water on her)  
>Kofoot: OH CRAP!<br>Sandtail: RUN!**


	21. Blackstar Goes Pink

**~Hehehehee... TAKE THAT LUGI! MARIO JUST BEAT YOU YO!  
>Flash: Shut... UP!<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: Yeah. No one cares how you got 2nd place in the Mario Kart. You still lost to Yoshi.<strong>  
><strong>SHUT UP YOU TWO CYBER-CATS!~<strong>

**NOTE: Sandtail, I try to make people addicted... :) My friends have laughed so hard at my jokes that they once peed their pants... IF you go to my profile and see my friends it was Skyspots.**  
><strong>MENTAL NOTE: So shouldn't have typed that<br>MENTAL NOTE 2: Oh, well. Skyspots doesn't have a fanfiction account**

* * *

><p>Flash was looking at todays scheldual. Well... really, she was eating some Doritos, but still. Sloefur ran up with a book and said, "OMSC! HAVE YOU READ THIS!" She threw the book and it smacked Flash in the face. She grabbed it and said, "Its Pat the Bunny. Of course I've read it! Its a classic novel!" "I know, right? And Demonheart was all like-" she did a bad Demonheart voice- "'What is wrong with you? You need a mental annount!-" she switched back to her normal, cheerful voice- "Phssha. I already have one of those."<br>Flash, who really wasn't listening, said, "Wow. Let's get the show ready." They then walked over to the Main Dock. "First things first... drop Crowfeather in a pot of acid and see what comes out," Flash announced and Crowfeather appeared. He looked enraged and he yelled, "I HAD BRAMBLECLAW DOWN BY HIS THROAT! I ALMOST HAD HIM!" "Well, good thing! Sandtail, here's your money since your owner saved Brambleclaw's life!" Flash said and handed Sandtail $100. Sandtail pocketed it and said, "Well... we try to make a diffrence." Crowfeather huffed, "WHAT'S THIS ABOUT!" "Hmmm. Oh right!" said Thunderdash and he pushed in the pot of acid. Crowfeather leaned over it and stared at the bright green bubbly stuff and asked, "Hey, what's this?" But then Sloefur was behind him and she shoved him into it.

After a lot of "IT BURNS!" a black skeleton walked out, his blue eyes burning with rage. "I'M GOING TO-" Crowfeather roared but Flash pressed a botton. "Where'd he go?" asked Smokefang. "Hmmm. Let me check," Flash said and looked at the botton that she'd just pushed, and the color drained out of her face. "I pressed Bottom Of The Lake," she said, "Oh, well." They then read the next dare and Breezepelt appeared. Flash took out a knife and they tied him to a wall. Flash said, drawing a line on his stomach, "First we'll just cut this open and..." Breezepelt tried to charm them by saying, "Uh, she-cats, why don't we just discuss this over a nice rabbit? We can hang out at the Moonpool, and-" Flash taped his mouth shut and then slit his stomach. Breezepelt shreiked in pain and they then stabbed his guts out. "Gross. His heart is as black as his fur!" said Sloefur as she poked the remainer of the guts and tossed them overbroad, where they were eaten by crocodiles. Next up was the Red Hot Chilli Pepper Dare! Flash said, "OK! SEND IN BERRYNOSE!" Berrynose suddenly fell out of nowhere, and he grumbled, "I WAS GOING TO KILL ASHFOOT!" "Phew! I like her!" gasped Flash. They then pried open his mouth and shoved 600 pounds down his throat. He yelped and fire flew out of his mouth. Berrynose then jumped off the yot and swam towards the Clans. They took out some machine guns and shot him in the back.

Next, Blackstar came in. "AGAIN!" he growled and sat down. Sandtail said, batting her eyelashes, "ITS CAUSE WE LOVE YOU!" Blackstar laid back in his chair and said, "Fine. Paint my paws." They started yelling out colors.

"BLUE!"  
>"GREEN!"<br>"RED!"  
>"BAIGE!"<br>"PINK!"  
>"SUNSET ORANGE!"<br>"Sunset orange?" asked the cats, turning and looking at Flash, whom had yelled it. "Its pretty," she said. "We're painting it pink," said Sloefur. "Why?" asked the cats. "Its the only color Flash bought," Sloefur explained and they all took a paint brush out. They painted each paw and Blackstar said, "Well... I could get used to this. This color fits me." Sandtail flirted, "YEAH! Pink is very mocho." Blackstar said, "Hey... aren't you my insane stalker?" Sandtail turned and said, "This may take a while." and turned off the camera.

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**~Great job, Sandtail! NOW I LOVE BLACKSTAR!~**

* * *

><p><strong>Blackstar: Great. So now Sandtail and Flash love me.<br>Sloefur: DON'T FORGET ME!  
>Flash: <em>Hi...<br>_Sandtail: BACK OFF, SHE-CATS! HE'S MINE!  
>(cat fight!)<strong>


	22. CIA and FBI troubles!

**~Sorry for not updating! It was movie night with my dearest friends, Skyspots, Blackstream, Robinfeather, and my new half-friend Bronzeclaw. We watched like 4 long movies. Pirates of the Carribean, The Great Muppet Caper, Elf, etc. All of them were funny and good, no horror movies, just relaxed with me and my buds. Anyway, they've left and I was all like, "OMIGOD! I FORGOT TO MAKE THE CHAPTER!" So... here I am.~**

* * *

><p>Flash and the she-cats were yawning. "I could SO go for a nice, tasty hot coco," said Sloefur. "Yeah," they all agreed. "THUNDERDASH! COCO, NOW!" Flash yowled. Thunderdash put his paw to his forehead and said, "Yes, ma'am!" and raced off.<p>

After drinking coco, they all got dressed up in winter clothes and walked out onto the Main Dock (reason: its cold right now and raining at my house) Blackstar, whom had spent the night, woke up and Sandtail prodded him with a stick. "Wake up!" she said sweetly. They all then began to call in Dustpelt. "Bring in the lava!" said Smokefang and Thunderdash pushed in the lava pot. Dustpelt pleaded, "Please! I'M FATHER TO LIKE, 50 KITS!" "And now they will have a life!" said Flash happily, doing the Irish dance up to him and kicking him down. Sloefur, Irish-Dancing as well, raced up and they both began to showgirl kick. Dustpelt yelped and fell into the lava. "Why are you so... dancy?" asked Kofoot. Sandtail began to shake and she yelled, "DANCE FEVER!" And then began to crump. They then called in Ferncloud, and they danced some more. Ferncloud, utterly confused, asked Thunderdash, "You see Dustpelt?" Thunderdash just began to disco until Flash ordered everyone to stop. She nodded to Sandtail, and she walked over to the darkness and brought out crickets. Sloefur nearly jumped out of her fur and she screamed, "SCARY CRICKETS!" She then raced up and hid behind a pole. "What's wrong?" asked her brother. "Oh, dearest Smokefang, blissful, stupid, too eager to barf, little Smokefang, your dear sister has a HUGE fear of crickets," said Flash, strolling up and sitting down. Sandtail and Kofoot had pried open Ferncloud's mouth and they shoved the crickets in. She eventully choked so they threw her into the lava pit.

Suddenly three women raced up and they all screamed, "ERIN HUNTER?" "We have real names-" they began but Flash and Sloefur shoved them into a room. Sloefur said, "Wait... those are the C.I.A.!" "The Cat Intelligance Agency?" asked Sandtail. "Uh... keep them in there," Flash said, locking the door. They then walked up to Blackstar with water and scrubbed the paint off.  
>"So, what color this time?" Flash asked.<p>

"SUNSET ORANGE!" screeched Flash.  
>"PINK!" yelled Sandtail.<br>"BLACK!" suggested Blackstar.  
>"BLUE!" shouted Sloefur.<br>"RED!" screamed Demonheart.  
>"PURPLE!" shrieked Kofoot.<br>"YELLOW!" yipped Venomstrike.

"Wait, really? Yipped? Who uses that in a story?" Flash accused, looking past the computer and at the authoress writing the story. "Shut up and stick in the story!" the authoress growled and Flash rolled her eyes. They then painted Blackstar's paws sunset orange.

Blackstar looked at his paws and said, "Hmm. Graceful, nice, nicely painted. I do believe that this just screams BEACH!" Blackstar then ran to the hot tub and dived in. "OMSC! THE F.B.I.!" Sandtail screamed suddenly. Flash shot them with lazers and they fell overboard. "THE FELINE BUREAU OF INVESTIGATION WILL STRIKE AGAIN!" yowled one of the guys, swimming away. Suddenly Flash read the next dare. Thunderdash roared as Flash raced forward and knocked him aside. Thunderdash clawed her side and Flash slit a knife onto his throat. Thunderdash screamed and rolled away. Sloefur, the reff., raced up and took Flash's arm up, and said, "The Winner!"

Onewhisker squeaked as Flash ripped off his last whisker and then they tossed him overboard. Brambleclaw was next. They grabbed him and tossed him into the brambles, where he said dreamily, "POKEY!" Suddenly shiny objects flew across the deck. "THE C.I.A. AND THE F.B.I.! CREW, ATTACK!" Flash yelled. The humans raced forward and Flash grabbed some guy and knocked him across the room, where he knocked over the camera and it went black.

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderdash: I always knew we'd get in trouble by the F.B.I or the C.I.A.<br>Flash: Yeah, but we WON!  
>Sloefur: Sure, we're all battle-scarred and bloodied, and the ship is sinking, but we WON!<br>Thunderdash: Should I start patching the ship's hole?  
>Flash: Yeah.<br>Smokefang: And should I start buying the new camera?  
>Sloefur: You know it.<strong>


	23. Kofoot Plays With The Undead! Fun!

**~Sloefur: Come on, Thunderdash! GO ON A DATE WITH ME!**  
><strong>Thunderdash: NO!<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: Come on. The night is young, the stars are twinkling, and I'm beatiful.<br>Thunderdash: All of this is true, but NO!**  
><strong>(he walks off)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart: How about me?<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: What? OK MOM! I'M COMING!<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart: Your mom didn't call you-<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: MOM! I'M COMING!~<strong>

* * *

><p>Flash was VERY, VERY excited. "DISCO PARTY!" she screamed to StarClan above and then all the warriors came. They danced for a long time... but then a familar dark tabby tom walked towards the punch bowl.<br>Tigerstar.  
>Tigerstar reached into his pocket and spiked the punch, then walked off, growling, "That'll teach you to feed me to a tiger!" Sloefur soon walked up, took a HUGE drink of punch, and then her eyes turned hazy. She smiled, "HEY FLASH! COME HERE AND TRY THIS!" Flash and Kofoot walked over, and they drank the punch. Flash said, "WHOA THAT'S GOOD!" They then walked and burped, "HEY EVERYONE! TRY THE PUNCH!" And then all Flash could see was colors and blackness.<p>

The next day, Flash woke up in the fridge. The door was swung open, and there was a splash of punch on her fur. Her feet were in Thunderdash's face, and she groaned. "Ugh... what happened?" she mumured. She moved out of the fridge and looked around for Sloefur. There.  
>She was sleeping beside Lionblaze and Demonheart, snoring peacefully. She had clawed Demonheart and a tuft of gray fur was on Lionblaze. "Sloefur," she growled, "Wake up." Sloefur blinked open her eyes and said, "What a night..." Then she burped. "You been drinkin'?" Flash asked. "No," Sloefur said. "Your breath smells like it," Flash objected.<br>Sloefur and Flash met each others eyes. "Tigerstar," they growled. "We are SO getting him back for this... and WHY IS MY BED DOWN HERE!" Sloefur screamed.

Once they had gotten rid of all the warriors, they then went to a volcano with a copy of the warrior code. Hollyleaf was with them. "VULCAN, GOD OF THE VOLCANO! WE SACRIFICE THE WARRIOR CODE TO YOU!" Flash said and tossed the code to the lava below. Hollyleaf screamed, "THIS IS AS WORSE AS JAYFEATHER WITH GAS! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE!" and with that, she dived into the lava. "That wasn't supposed to happen!" Sandtail said. Flash, trying to fan herself to notice, said, "OMSC, its hot here. Let's go to Hawkfrost now."

Sloefur walked up to Hawkfrost and said, "Here's your GPS." She then ripped out a GPS from a nearby car and handed it to him. It was from the 1980s. Hawkfrost walked towards the huge city. "Turn left," the GPS said. Hawkfrost turned left and almost got hit by a taxi. "Turn right, and make a sharp turn to the left," the GPS said. Hawkfrost turned and heard a cop say, "And we'll catch them red-handed!" "What color are their hands now?" asked Hawkfrost, looking up at the man. Then he turned and fell off a cliff. Random.  
>Flash and Kofoot grinned evilly down at Tigerstar and shoved him to a chicken cage. They had put a pinch of pepper and salt on the chickens, also slathering tomato sause and deep-frying them to 90 degrees. Tigerstar licked his lips. He slowly started to clean the chicken cage, blinking and trying to lick one of the chickens. Finally, he couldn't take it and he grabbed a chicken and bit into it. The chicken died, and he ate it. Flash nodded to Viperstrike. He raced forward with a large book and he screamed, "EAT WORDS, DOG!" Tigerstar screamed, "I'M LEARNING! THE HORROR!" and then he raced off.<p>

Everybody was still tired from the party. They sat on some beanbags and Kofoot finally said, "I SHALL SUMMON THE DEAD!" She then took out a yo-yo and growled, "For sure, this time!" And she ran to her room. She sprinkled the things the undead love the most... like paper towels, iron bars, Miss. Piggies, and DVD copies of Monsters vs. Aliens. She then said the acient words of the dead: "HI!" A golden paw smashed through the floor, and Kofoot banged it with a hamburger, screaming the acient dead word: "GOOD-BYE!" The paw dissapered. Kofoot thought about that she should have told Flash about it, but then she remembered that she could go rock climbing. She lifted each paw and said, "Rock climbing... or saving the warriors... what to do. ROCK CLIMBING!"  
>And she made the RIGHT choice. They've already been through the undead before, and that turned out in some random adventure that turned out in writersblock.<p>

**Allegiances:**

**Hosts:**  
><strong>Flash- flame-colored she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur- gray she-cat with darker flecks and huge golden eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Demonheart- black tom with glowing red eyes; Flash's brother (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Smokefang- black tom with amber eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

**Co-hosts:**  
><strong>Sandtail- light brown she-cat with a fuzzy tail and amber eyes (Sandtail)<strong>  
><strong>Kofoot- bright blue she-cat with green stripes and red paws plus a green stone charm on her neck (Fallenshadow962)<strong>  
><strong>Thunderdash- black tom with white streaks in his fur (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Viperstrike- black tom with silver streaks and green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Sweetkit- cream-colored she-kit with red tabby stripes and hot pink eyes; strikingly adorable (The Flower Bookworm)<strong>  
><strong>Arabella- gray and white she-cat that thinks she's Flash (Forever Banishing SorrowScarletstarofSouthernClan)**

**Other Cats That Have Been Killed In The Fire:**  
><strong>Hawkfrost- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Tigerstar- big dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Screech of Angry Owl (Screech)- black tom with amber eyes (Erin HunterFlash6004)**  
><strong>Icyfrost- silver-and-white tabby she-cat (Flash6004)<strong>

**Poets:**  
><strong>Brownice- white tom with dark brown paws; serves Thunderdash (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Stonerpaw- silver tabby tom with blue eyes; serves beer and cigars (Flash6004)<strong>  
><strong>Nighttail- black she-cat with green eyes (Flash6004)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thunderdash: That was some party.<br>Sloefur: First of all, its PAR-TA and secondly, SHE-CATS, LET'S WATCH A MOVIE!  
>Flash: Ok.<br>Kofoot: Just not in my room  
>Sandtail: Why?<br>Kofoot: No reason..**

**CLICK  
>THE<br>BUTTON  
>BELOW<br>THIS  
>MESSAGE!<br>~~**


	24. The Sad Note of Doom

Sorry about this. But... I'm working on a new story (its called warriors got TALENT!) and I'm starting to run outta ideas for this. So... if you'd like to read the new story, your welcome to, but if not, its ok. Thanks!

**SPECAIL THANKS TO:**  
>Fallenshadow962<p>

Sandtail

ShadowTheMidnightWolf

Stormyfang502

The Flower Bookworm

* * *

><p>Thank you all. Oh... I can give you shoutouts, too!<p>

**COMMENCING SHOUTOUTS!**

warriors, I HAVE TO DO WHAT? by Fallenshadow962

Brother, My Brother by Sandtail

Stealing From Twolegs by Boltfur

Tailed and Talented by Goldenstar13

The Warriors Truth or Dare Show Seasons 1 and 2 by Mothstar

Warriors Truth or Dare Show by Lightningstar of LeafClan

and...

FLOB by Enyo14

Thank you all. Welll... maybe one day this will update, so keep on believin'.

**~Scream at the sky, spit in peanut butter jars at Wal-Mart, yell "NO I DON'T WANT THAT!" at the box thingy at McDonalds, and read the Book of Useless Infromation.~**

**Thanks for the reviews, luv ya (like that care-love thing I was talking about)**

**Flash: Well, Flash6004, you SUCK!**  
><strong>Me: Oh no you didn't! Your lucky your even alive!<strong>  
><strong>Sloefur: Yeah but... the fans! *bursts into tears*<strong>  
><strong>Flash: Tear! *cries as well*<strong>  
><strong>Me: Great. Now I have to deal with these two morons.<br>Both: What?**

**Flash6004, out. Peace, love, and all that junk. :) **

**THANKX!**


End file.
